Chasing Feelings Intially Volume I
by Mercurystarr
Summary: Matthew and Destiny's first time...
1. Chapter 1

Catching Feelings Initially:  
>AN: Rated 'M' for mature.<br>This is how I envision Destiny & Matthew's 1st time (please be kind this is my 1st fanfic EVER):

Chapter One:  
>At Matthew's house he had just confessed to Destiny that he killed Eddie Ford, at first she didn't believe him until he explained exactly what happened that night. Destiny:"I'm just so sorry you had to go through all this alone but I'm here now and I'll never leave you" she exclaims while pulling Matthew into a hug. Matthew closes his eyes and buries his nose into her ebony waves. He deeply inhales her scent, yes..; just as he expected coconut and mango. He loved hugging his best friend of almost 3 years. She's so warm, kind, sweet, loyal and absolutely beautiful...whoa where did that come from?<p>

He felt Destiny pulling out of their embrace and obliged but only enough to keep his arms around her curvy back, his hand caressing her turquoise and purple silk shirt. He couldnt stand the thought of her body not remaining exactly where it was.. pressed warmly against his. As they drew apart Destiny realized her hands naturally stayed around his neck her fingers brushing his soft chestnut hair and the collar of his plaid green cotton shirt all at once. The air around them was electrified as they stared into each others' brown eyes. 'Damn... she's beautiful' Matthew thought as he got lost in her cocoa irises oblivious to the fact that her lips were caught in his tunnel vision and zooming in slowly. Omg, her lips are so soft he thought the second they touched...

Destiny felt his warm lips pressed against hers and felt a wall of emotions slam against her heart that she thought she buried deep down in an abyss. 2 years ago when she confessed that she loved Matthew, he told her he just didn't feel the same way. Destiny decided then that she would swallow her pride and hurt to remain by Matthews side..even if it was only as his best friend.

As she felt his hand cup her cheek she was drawn back to the present. 'What are we doing?..were just friends' she thought as she unclaspsed her hands from his neck and slightly moved her head to the side to gently separate her lips from his. "I'm sorry. This is just like the last time' Destiny turned to the side with an embarrassed tiny smirk on her face, 'one of us gets upset and I kiss you...I..I can't be doing that.." Matthew was in a daze as he touched his mouth still marveling at the tingling aftershocks and how sweet her tropical lip gloss tasted. He was knocked back to reality when he heard her speak. He was afraid of her reaction, I mean this was now their second kiss. What did it mean? His heart sped up in panic as she sped past him grabbing her purple purse and straightening her matching cropped leather jacket, murmuring "I should go."

'No!' Matthew thought 'I don't want you to go' & blurted out the next thing that popped into his mind " I thought you said you weren't going to leave me...' he asked huskily. Destiny spun around mere feet from the door "I'm not leaving you Matthew. You know I'll always be your friend." 'I just can't stay here and allow myself to feel for you knowing you don't feel the same way. I can't go through that again. I have to get out of here before this night becomes more confusing than it already is' she reasoned in her mind. Matthew walked up to her looking much calmer than his pounding heart felt ' I can tell she's confused, hell so am I but i cant let her run away like last time. I won't let her go like i have in the past. It's taken all of this time for me to get my head outta my ass & realize what she did years ago; that there is something tangible between us & it's not just friendship. After all of these months of soul searching I just now know how I really feel. It makes perfect sense why we keep ending up kissing: I'm in love with Destiny.

Can I have the audacity to hope she still feels the same after what I said and how I treated her? She's probably hella confused right now. I have to show her how I feel NOW, he thought, as he closed the distance between them. Matthew extended his opened palm "Then stay." Destiny eyes softened as her heart continued to melt 'Matthew, what does this mean' she thought her eyes darting from his hand to his eyes. He slightly lifted his eyebrow and grinned 'I won't let you go Destiny' he thought as his eyes softened at her expression. Damn she's perfect & of all the places in the world she's here with me. If she let's me show her how I feel I'd be the luckiest bastard in the universe, please stay here by my side Destiny..just give me a sign I'm not too late... His heart thudded in his ears for what felt like hours but was only a few seconds as Destiny placed her hand in his and smiled. His breath caught in his throat as her warm hand entered his and his feet moved of their own volition leading them to his bedroom.

To be continued...

Chapter 2:  
>'Oh wait, what am I getting so excited for?..this is Matthew for goodness sake. He's just leading me to his room to play some Zbox and ease the tension, yeah that's it', Destiny reasoned to herself; that is, until Matthew suddenly turned around pushing her back against the door &amp; placing one hand on her cheek while the other firmly held her by the waist. His head swooped down for a passionate kiss while he positioned one leg between hers and molded his body against hers. All thought raced from her mind as she felt an invisible thread reach from their hungry lips to deep inside of her nether regions.<br>'Ahhh...' Matthew heard Destiny sigh against his lips as he relished her tongue with his own... 'Mmmmm' he countered from the back of his throat all he could let escape as he felt her heat on his leg and his body temperature rise as they gasped for air between tropical kisses and frenzied caresses. Destiny's hands found themselves on Matthew's chest first then shoulders and biceps as they moved independently. No cohesive thought could process in her mind except for Matthew and all her feelings expressing themselves through her body by kissing, sucking, touching and grabbing. Her hips especially moved against his leg driving them both mad with passion.

Matthew was lost in his desire for Destiny as he backed up enough to pull her jacket down her arms just enough so that they were trapped by her side. This prompted Destiny to open her eyes enough to look into Matthews equally lusty orbs and notice a slight smirk as he lowered his head to her perfumed neck nibbling on her smooth cocoa flesh licking the sweet and salty sweat there. He could hear Destiny panting with desire and moaning with frustration at not being able to touch him in kind. She was excited by Mathews creativity, forcing her to relinquish her body for him to do whatever he pleased. She trusted him completely & felt so damn good she would gladly indulge him.

No words need be exchanged as once again gazing into each others eyes Matthew eased off of Destiny enough to pull her jacket completely down, their eyes never leaving the others. Destiny reached for his hands leading them to the warm skin on her stomach silently giving him permission to remove her purple and turquoise jewel toned shirt. After he slipped it over her head his eyes hungrily focused on her full breasts teasing him from behind her turquoise demi bra. Meanwhile, Destiny's hands were making quick work of unbuttoning Matthew long sleeved green and cream plaid shirt. They hurriedly took if off and dropped it to the floor. "Destiny.." Matthew whispered huskily his voice low and husky. Destiny blushed bashfully peach dusting her smooth cheeks. Their bodies ached to be in contact again jealous of the air between them. They softly caressed each others skin leaving tingly trails wherever fingers greeted flesh.

Unable to stand it any longer their lips met again, softly at first then untamed as passion ebbed between the two. Matthew's hand reached behind her bra fumbling to open the restrictive contraption and feel Destiny's flesh against his hot & sweaty chest. Destiny mentally smiled, leaned back slightly and reached back enough to unhook her bra and cock an eyebrow at Matthew. He smiled back at her then feasted his gaze on Destiny's breasts. They were much larger than a handful Matthew surmised while his hands explored them noticing her gasp and tighten her grip on his waist each time the darker nipple area was caressed. He lowered his head following the one thought plaguing his mind 'taste, taste, taste.' Destiny's eyes shot open once his warm wet mouth descended on her nipple. "Oh my gosh...Matthew" she gasped placing one hand on his head and the other on his shoulder for balance. Matthew kneeling down on the floor, lost himself in kissing, licking and devouring one breast then the other, Destiny's reactions music to his ears. Both feeling multiple strings trailing through their bodies making them hotter and wetter for each other with each passing minute.

Destiny couldn't take anymore, she softy pulled his hair prompting him to tower over her once again. She gazed into his heavy lidded brown eyes, gently placing her hands on the top of his jeans. He leaned over to lick her lips with his tongue while placing his hands over hers helping her to rid them first of his jeans and green boxers then her jeans. His pointer finger tracing the lace edging of her matching turquoise panties before kneeling down like a knight to his queen while she stepped one leg then the other out of them. While kneeled down Matthew looked straight up at Destiny while running his hands up and down her thighs. "You are absolutely beautiful" Matthew exclaimed. "Thank you" she blushed closing her eyes bashfully. "No Destiny, open your eyes. I want you to watch me..." he instructed. She watched him position face between her legs after he gently laid her on his bed. From her vantage point she could see his entire face until he got closer to her treasure.

To be continued...

Chapter 3:  
>Matthew spread Destiny's legs to make more room for his mouth. He kissed her lips with his own, determined to please Destiny anyway he could. She was musky, juicy and wet just like a warm peach. Soon Matthew was licking, kissing and sucking totally enjoying going 'downtown'.<br>Destiny was not sure what to expect but quickly realized she thoroughly enjoyed it! Her body was twisting and squirming under the sheer ecstasy Matthew was creating. Her hands gripped his hair unable to help herself from wanting more. She was whimpering like a wild animal alternating between "Yes"... "more" &..."Matthew."  
>Matthew watched Destiny's face her eyes struggling to keep eye contact with his when they weren't rolling behind her head.<br>Matthew himself was equally turned on by the pleasure she was feeling. He was rock hard. Clear precum dripping from his shaft.  
>He quickly raised up off the floor and crawled onto the bed laying gently on Destiny. "Is this okay? Am I too heavy?" he asked. Destiny placed her hands on his buttocks kissing Matthew deeply before responding, "I'm perfect." Matthew gazed into her eyes "I love you Destiny Loretta Evans. I want you to know that before we go any further." "I love you too Matthew, I never stopped" she assured.<br>While they kissed Matthew positioned himself between her legs his tip waiting at her gates. Matthew hesitated, "Destiny are you sure...?" She gazed into his eyes touched by his concern and nodded her head. He stared into her eyes as he slowly thrusted himself into Destiny's wet warmth. Her eyes widened then squinted in pain. Matthew stopped and began to withdraw "I'm sorry Des. I can tell I'm hurting you aren't I?" "it's okay don't stop, Matthew it's my first time..."'she confessed. Matthew touched his forehead to hers and whispered "mine too". "then don't stop Matthew. It hurts...but..but... it feels good too". Matthew slowly eased himself inside her wetness, this time his eyes rolling in back of his head. "Damn, you feel...so..good..." he panted out.  
>Destiny's moans were so hot he thought as they found a rhythm. Their intimacy was raw and intense as their eyes remained on each other. Soon Destiny began to buck her hips matching Matthew thrust for thrust. She held onto his butt guiding him deeper inside her as she felt her first orgasm building. "Don't stop Matthew..,don't stop..." she pleaded craving her release. Matthew was like a wild animal unable to stop if he tried, his own orgasm nearing. Destiny climaxed first screaming Matthew's name seconds before he came. He collapsed his sweaty,panting frame on her his eyes squeezed shut while his face was buried in her hair. Every involuntary twitch from Matthew causing another wave of pleasure to engulf them.<br>They lay there for a while in tangled arms and legs staring at each other. Matthew remained inside of Destiny until his erection subsided and he could slip out of her without causing any additional pain.  
>"Wow" Destiny sighed rubbing her nose against his." "That... was..incredible... Destiny," he responded squeezing Destiny closer. She smiled, "I think I'm ready for Round 2" she responded rubbing her hand against Matthew's shaft until he became rock hard again. "Ohh is that right?" Matthew asked excitement surging inside him. "Definitely. This time I want to be on top" she challenged while straddling him. "Yes milady," Matthew happily obliged grinning from ear to ear.<br>To be continued...


	2. Chapter 4

Mature Matthew and Destiny fanfic:  
>'Chasing Feelings Immensely' continuation of 'Chasing Feelings Initially'...<br>Part 4:  
>Destiny and Matthew stared into each others eyes basking in their afterglow. They lay side by side,legs entangled, panting in each others sweat slicked arms. Destiny's head laid on Matthew's arm. His other arm held her close while his fingers played in her ebony braids. The room had the distinctive scent of sex in the air.<br>Destiny smiled and kissed Matthew softly and slowly. 'OMG I can't believe we just lost our virginity to each other', she thought 'I mean, I didn't even know Matthew felt that way about me. I wonder when that happened...? The first time we kissed he was quick to make it clear that it meant nothing to him. Unless...was this just about him feeling better...? I know I would do anything for Matthew but this meant so much to me & I would be crushed, no devastated, if this was just some sort of release for him. He did say he loved me but we were in the middle of foreplay! He might have just said it in the heat of the moment or worse because he thought it's what I wanted to hear...' A trickle of sweat slid down Destiny's back causing her to shiver.

"Are you cold? I can go grab my sheet", Matthew suggested. He was all wrapped up in his thoughts until he felt her shiver. 'Holy shit WE JUST HAD SEX! TWICE!' was blaring through Matthew's mind, along with a million other questions 'Was I any good? Does she regret it? What does that make Destiny now (just calling her my best friend would be a big fat lie.) I want her to be more, like my girlfriend... but I didn't even tell her how I felt before I jumped on her, literally. Damn what is she thinking? I wish I had telepathy like a comic book character...'  
>Matthew jumped off of the bed to grab a sheet. As he was walking back to the bed with it he heard his cell ringing. ' Damn could the timing get any worse?', he lamented to himself.<br>"Hello? Hi Mom, how's Uncle Clint? Uh huh..."

While Matthew was busy on the phone with his back turned, Destiny grabbed her clothes and dashed to the bathroom to get dressed. This is my cue to make a hasty escape before the shit hits the fan.

I can't face Matthew right now. There was no way Matthew meant what he said...is there? I won't get my hopes up, I cant. I've been down that road before with Matthew and that was just me TELLING him that I loved him. It wasn't us having sex & giving our virginity to each other. I think the best thing is to just pretend this didn't happen. Oh man, I have to get out of here & figure this out.

On her way out of the bathroom Destiny grabbed a pen & paper to scrawl a brief note. She ran to the bedroom relieved he was still on the phone with his parents.  
>Matthew turned around hearing her heels clicking on the hardwood floors. 'Damn why is she dressed? I don't want her to leave.' Matthew covered the phone with his hand causing the sheet he wrapped around his waist to fall. " Wait Des don't go." Des took one look at Matthew's naked body and could feel her face blush bright red. She struggled to peel her eyes up to his face and mouthed, " I have to go. Shaun is waiting." She pointed her thumb towards the door.<br>Matthew noticed Destiny blush, it was so cute he thought. Even after we were just as intimate as two people can get she's still shy around me.  
>"Matthew are you still there? Did you hear me? Your Dad and I will be heading back home now", he heard his Mom Nora Buchanan, blare on his speakerphone. Oh crap I must have hit it by accident, he thought as Destiny waved and left. 'Damn' he tried to run out to the hallway but his legs were all tangled up in the sheet on the floor. " Ok, I'll see you," Matthew said hanging up. By the time he reached the living room Destiny was already gone.<p>

Matthew pulled out his phone to text Destiny, ''she probably thought I was saying 'see you' to her'. I really need to talk to her & see if we're okay. With my parents heading back I can't chase after her but ill text her asking her to meet me tomorrow at my locker at lunchtime. We can sneak outta school, go to the Buenos Dias Cafe for lunch & have a picnic in the park. We'll be isolated and .talk & maybe makeout some more, Matthew slyly grinned. 'Player from the Himilayas', I guess Snoop was right about me... I'd better get dressed and straighten up a little before the 'rents return. I wonder if they'll be able to take one look at me and tell that I'm different now? 


	3. Chapter 5

Part 5:  
>"Hi you've reached Destiny. I'm busy being my fabulous self. You know what to do, Destiny out." BEEP... "Hey Des, it's me, Matthew. I've been trying to reach you since Thursday night. I didn't see you at school on Friday... Then you must have gone outta town this weekend cause I haven't heard back from , well gimme a call, I'm really worried okay? Bye."<p>

Ok this has been the 8th time I've tried to reach her. I mean, I've texted, called, emailed, left a note in her locker, where the hell could she be?  
>Damn its sad but I can't even call any of our old friends cause they're not my friends anymore. I wouldn't call Dani or Darren &amp; there's no way in hell I'd call Nate Salinger...<br>Ok drastic times call for drastic measures. "Hello?", came a deep, booming, imposing voice that sounded just as frightening as the guy that was attached to it. "Hi Shaun its me Matthew" He replied trying to sound casual like he called him all of the time looking for his best friend.  
>"Oh hey Matthew what's up?" Shaun asked. Matthew listened carefully but Shaun didn't sound like he was plotting Matthew's mysterious disappearance off the face of this green earth.<br>Why was he so nervous anyway? Destiny wouldn't tell Shaun that they had sex, he'd kill me first but then her right afterwards.  
>Matthew took a deep breath, " Oh nothing much, I was just looking for Destiny. I've been trying to reach her."<br>"Well, she just left here. She said she was going to the Buenos Dias for dinner. Why don't you catch up with her there?' Matthew sighed in relief, at least he knew for sure she was ok, "Thanks Shaun I'll do that."

Matthew drove to Angel Square wondering what could possibly be wrong with Destiny? She was heading to Buenos Dias so her eyes, ears, legs, arms and mouth must be functioning normally.  
>He turned the radio on as he usually does when driving. One of Destiny's favorite artists was on, this dude named Trey Songz. She's only gushed about him 50 times to Matthew. He didn't listen to him much, unless he was at Destiny's place. He knew this song by heart though &amp; it was hitting home for him, HARD...Without realizing it, he started singing along:<br>"Soon as we get started making love, going hard, I hear a knock, knock, knocking on the wall. And as soon as I go deep getting it in there again, there's a knock, knock, knocking on the wall. Girl your legs keep shaking and I swear we breaking our new headboard. And the love we make it feels so good. Girl you know I'm proud, looking in your lovely face. say my name, you scream it so loud. I bet the neighbors know my name. The way you're screaming, scratching, yelling. Bet the neighbors know my name. They be stressing while we sexing. Bet the neighbors know my name..."  
>Matthew couldn't help but drive on autopilot while his mind relayed that night with Destiny. He had every detail seared into his cranium. It was all he could think about these past few days.<br>"Next up on our 2 for 2 rush hour, is "Can't be friends" by Trey Songz  
>" announced the DJ. What are the chances? I know this one too thanks to Destiny..my sweet Destiny...<br>"Look what this girl done did to me. She done cut me off from a good, good love. She told me that those days are gone. Now I'm sitting here going half crazy! Cause I know she still think about me too. And there ain't no way in hell, that I can be just friends with you." Ain't that the truth? Trey you are preaching to the choir, Matthew surmised.  
>As Matthew parked his black 69' Impala, he had to wonder if Destiny regretted that night. Why else would she be keeping her distance? Matthew sat down at a bench near the Angel Square statue that his old art professor made. From this vantage point he could see Destiny approach the Diner from either side of the park. I'm a patient man...You never gave up on me Destiny &amp; I will NOT give up on you either. <p>


	4. Chapter 6

Part 6:

There she is...

Matthew could see Destiny approaching from the North side of the park. Destiny wore her purple cropped jacket, a white t-shirt with a gradiating purple pink and blue phoenix design. She wore her dark black jeans and black heels. Her black hair flowed freely framing her cherub face. Matthew felt his heart skip a beat. He really missed her these past few days...Didn't she miss him at all...?

Destiny decided to take a shortcut through the small park. She had her head down trying to siphon out her thoughts with the music pumping through her headphones.

Suddenly, Matthew popped up out of nowhere & he looked pissed off. How the heck did he know where to find me? I told Shaun to stay out of it, when he noticed I was dodging Matthew's calls. Apparently, Uncle Shaun felt compelled to meddle.

"Gee, turn that down, you really have that thing cranked" Matthew exclaimed. Destiny took her headphones out of her ears steeling herself for the conversation she had been avoiding all of this time. Destiny avoided eye contact, " Yeah it helps drown out the noise." Matthew noticed she hadn't looked at him yet; like she was really gonna do me this way?

"Or pretend that its ok to walk right by me. I've texted you like a hundred times and I've tried calling you; it's like you just disappeared...", Matthew's voice tried to remain calm though he wanted to grab her and snap her out of this fog she was in. She looked unhappy and stressed, she hadn't smiled once.

Destiny's heart felt like a hand was squeezing it. It pained her to see Matthew, to know that he was NEVER going to feel for her the way she felt for him. There's no way I'm going to stick around and hear that night didn't mean anything; "that they were just 2 friends who comforted each other." That's exactly what he said a couple months back when they first kissed (and no that school play kiss totally doesn't count, he was dating Dani then & besides we were just acting).

She already felt dissapointed in herself..she allowed herself to be used...

She's always the level headed one, the voice of reason. Why did she throw all of her instincts out of the window that night? She never would have done that with anyone else; but Matthew isn't just anyone is he? No matter how hard I try to see him as JUST MY BEST FRIEND, there are times when we look at each other as more... Even when I dated Darren there were moments, like at my birthday party, where Matthew was so...possessive and territorial. He wanted his present to be the most expensive and cherished. He wanted to be the ONLY guy on my radar. It's days like that & especially like last Thursday at his place, where I get so confused. What does he want from me really? How much more can he expect from his best friend when he doesn't treat me as just a friend. Man this is such a FML (fuck my life) moment!

"I've been really busy; in fact I've gotta get going..." Destiny turned around and walked back the way she came. Heck the Buenos Dias Cafe is NOT the only eatery in town.

She was booking it outta the park and away from Matthew so fast that she bumped into Dr. Marty Saybrooke knocking the bag right outta her hand. "Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going?" Marty yelled at Destiny.

"I'm so sorry" Destiny automatically squatted down to retrieve the items and place them back into the good doctor's bag.

"No. It's alright leave it." Marty was in a rush. She was trying to make a hasty eacape and Destiny was costing her precious time!

"No. I dropped it. I'll pick it up" Destiny defiantly replied.

Matthew was momentarily distracted from Destiny when he noticed Dr. Saybrooke with a small infant in a car seat. Everyone knew Marty had a temporary mental setback when she kidnapped his cousin's Natalie's baby. (Hey Nat stole her boyfriend John McBain so I guess paybacks a bitch huh cuz?) Saybrooke spent months at 's, Llanview's mental health facility. Same said ex-boyfriend put in a good word for her and she was recently emancipated. Curiosity got the best of Matthew "Uh, who's baby is that? You baby sitting or something?" Who the hell would let HER watch after their kid?

Marty glanced at him but didn't answer eager to get her bag back from Destiny.

Speaking of, Destiny just found a GUN on the ground. She thought at first it might be a toy but it was metal and felt heavy. WTF is Marty doing with a gun in her bag?

Marty noticed Destiny's discovery and pushed Matthew into her while she bent down to snatch the gun outta the teenager's hand. "Why didn't you leave it. Why didn't you listen to me?" crazy Marty whispered vehemently. Matthew and Destiny instantly raised their hands.

Matthew instinctively stood in front of Destiny, shielding her from the gun pointed at them and the crazy woman holding it. "It was an accident, we're sorry!." He raised his voice. OH HELL NO! This bitch is STILL CRAZY if she thinks I'm gonna let her threaten Destiny.

Destiny's mouth was agape in horror while her hands shook from pure fear. When Matthew stood in front of her, her heart stopped pounding. No Matthew don't!

"MARTY!", a male voice bellowed from outside of the park. All 4 heads turned to the sound of the voice. Marty knew her pursuer was closing in on her. "You'd better be glad I love your mother, next time you may not be so lucky," she threatened booking it out of the park.

Once that psycho was our of sight Matthew turned to Destiny "Why did you do that?, she yelled. "Do what?" Matthew countered. " Get between me and Marty."

Matthew had no time to reply as they saw Brody approaching. He was stumbling towards them and outta breath. He explained that he was pursuing Marty who on the head and stole his son and his gun. Cop of the year he is not.

Matthew and Destiny watched in horror as he touched the back of his head and his bloody hand came back into view. "Matthew he's bleeding!" Destiny screamed. At that moment Brody collapsed. Destiny and Matthew dragged him to Matthew's car and drove him to the hospital.

Destiny was so scared Matthew grabbed her hand while the other steered the car. "Don't worry Destiny, Brody will be ok." Destiny squeezed his hand "I hope so."

While they got Brody admitted and seen by a doctor, John Mcbain came flying around a corner bombarding Brody with questions.

After the inquisition, McBain thanked them & told Matthew and Destiny that he would let them know if they needed to come down to the station and make a statement.

After he left Matthew turned to Destiny "Are you sure you're alright?"

Destiny looked at him "You're the one that almost got shot."

Matthew couldn't believe his ears this was the most she said to him all night.

"I was trying to protect you" his voice dropped an octave looking her up and down. I'd do it again to protect what's mine.

"Do you have any idea how bad I'd feel if you got shot because of me?"

Was Matthew hearing her right? "Oh so now you care about me?"

"I always care about you," Destiny confessed, wishing she wasn't so damn honest.

"Then why haven't you been talking to me?" there let's see what she has to say to that.

"There's nothing to talk about." Destiny stated with finality walking away. Matthew caught her arm spinning her around, "what are you, mad at me or something?"

Destiny decided to play dumb, " Why would I be mad at you?, she chuckled.

Matthew felt exasperated "We had sex!" She's determined to pretend like nothing happened but I'm not letting up Destiny Evans.

"YOU WHAT?"

Their eyes widened as the 6'5", 330 lbs of solid bodyguard came around the corner glaring at them. Destiny's uncle Shaun looked ready to kill as he stared down at Destiny and Matthew, " I KNOW I DIDN'T JUST HEAR WHAT I THOUGHT I HEARD. THAT YOU AND MY SISTER HAD SEX!"

OMG, OMG,OMG,OMG Matthew's eyes darted around the small hospital lounge they were in for an escape route but Shaun was blocking the only exit.

Although Destiny just learned her family lied to her and Shaun her whole life about her father Greg posing as her brother while he let his and Shaun's parents raise her. Her parents were actually her truth finally came out before Greg was sent to jail for drugging Dani's Mom, Tea. On top of that Greg killed her birth mother and covered it up. She's estranged from them and now lives with her uncle/pseudo-brother, Shaun.

Destiny was trying to think of something to say before Shaun murdered Matthew. "What, what you heard was Matthew telling me that HE had sex," she stammered.

"He said WE," Shaun corrected not buying it.

"Yeah, he...and his girlfriend," yes she could see he was falling for it.

"I thought you were his girlfriend?" Shaun was confused. Destiny told him they kissed a couple months back. He just assumed to his senses and realized how great he and Destiny would be.

"ME? We're just friends, at least we were before you EMBARRASSED ME,"

keep it up, he's falling hook-line-&-sinker.

Shaun apologized glancing at them one last time before heading back to the Mannings for work.

They took a collective sigh when they were sure Shaun was gone.

Destiny whirled around Matthew almost bumping into her, "Look I'm sorry about that ok? I'll make sure he doesn't bother you."

Matthew couldn't believe she was trying to walk away, AGAIN. He caught her arm, "Hold on. We're not done here..."

Destiny was beyond annoyed at this point, "Matthew would you just drop it, please. You were upset about Eddie Ford and I just wanted to make you feel better. That's all it was. It DIDN'T mean anything!"

Matthew's eyes widened in surprise then narrowed as he stared into her eyes, "WELL IT MEANT SOMETHING TO ME!"

Destiny knew where this was headed. Once again, he was just trying to say what she wanted to hear right? "DON'T lie to me Matthew."

"I'm NOT lying to you Des." Wow she doesn't believe me, she really thinks I'm using her.

Damn, how could I be such a putz? I always took more than I gave with our friendship. Now that we've had sex why would she think this is any different. I HAVE to prove I'm sincere or I'll lose her, forever.

"You're so afraid of getting hurt that you won't even give me a chance. I'm not going to hurt you Destiny, I love you. If I had been thinking straight that night, I would've slowed things down and told you how I really felt."

Destiny picked her jaw back up off the floor stunned by Matthew's confession. He loves me. He really loves me...

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 7

Part 7:

Matthew waited for Destiny to say something. When she smiled he released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. She walked up to him wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her cheek on his chest. Matthew's blue cotton shirt smelled like his favorite cologne Jean Paul Gualtier's Le Male.  
>Destiny felt Matthew's arms wrap around her shoulders and squeezed her tight. "Don't go away Destiny. Please don't do that to me again. I'd lose my mind without you, don't you know that by now?"<br>"Matthew I didn't believe you when you said you loved me. I thought you were just saying what I wanted to hear." Destiny pulled back to look into Matthew's eyes, "It just seemed too good to be true."  
>"Believe it baby. It's me and you against the world...," Matthew smiled lowering his head for a much desired kiss. "Destiny..." he whispered savoring her warm, soft lips.<br>Destiny and Matthew continued kissing oblivious to their surroundings until a nurse happened by loudly clearing her throat.  
>"We'd better get going" Destiny stated "I'm hungry I haven't eaten dinner yet, have you?"<br>"Nope, c'mon, let's head back to the Buenos Dias Cafe..." Matthew suggested putting his arm around her shoulder & walking towards the elevator.

After dinner, the couple strolled back through the Angel Square park. "Do you think Dr. Saybrooke's been caught yet?" Destiny inquired looking around the park before spinning around to face Matthew. One run-in with a gun weilding psycho was enough.  
>Matthew's thoughts ran along the same lines. " I don't know, I hope so"<br>"I can't believe she was running around here with a kidnapped baby", she said shaking her head, the cool breeze feeling good on her face.  
>"And a gun!" Matthew continued.<br>"Phew. This has been some crazy night...I'm glad you were with me. I couldn't have gotten through it alone" Destiny exclaimed.  
>"Are you ok?" Matthew inquired.<br>"Yeah. Especially after what you said" Destiny smiled.  
>"What did I say?" Matthew crinkled his forehead in confusion.<br>"That when we..you know.. you said it meant something to you." Destiny stated softly.  
>"It did" Matthew blushed, shrugging his shoulders nervously.<br>They both smiled and kissed languidly under the full moon.  
>Unbeknownst to them, Dani Rayburn rounded a hedge, spied them kissing and hid. She had no idea Matthew and Destiny were together now. They were all over each other. After they stopped kissing she felt no shame eavesdropping...<br>Hmm Destiny was asking Matthew if he was alright. For some reason his response was about Eddie Ford's murder. Why would they be talking about her boyfriend Nate's departed dad?  
>"I guess that newslady changed her mind" Matthew replied.<br>After Matthew left Dani stood up ready to pounce on Destiny for the latest gossip when a woman approached "Well if it isn't Destiny, my best friend."  
>Destiny got right in her face, "Don't even try it Blanca Morales, you are NOT my friend. Dani ducked back down. She couldn't believe her ears. Blanca claimed Matthew killed Eddie Ford! The weird thing was Destiny didn't deny it. In fact, she was begging Blanca not to ruin Matthew' s life by saying that on TV. Dani ran out of the park, I have to tell Nate Matthew murdered his father and kept quiet this whole time!<p> 


	6. Chapter 8

Part 8:  
>Danielle Rayburn-Manning knocked on Nate Salinger's door. They had been dating for a year now, ever since she broke up with Matthew Buchanan. He told her that he loved her and she freaked out. She knew deep down she didn't feel the same for him. Besides, she had already met Nate and couldn't deny the feelings she had developed for him while she, Nate, Destiny and Matthew starred in their school play Star Crossed Lovers.<br>She remembered feeling pushed into a corner after Destiny reamed her for cheating on Matthew when she caught her & Nate kissing. She threatened to tell Matthew if Dani didn't. She knew Destiny was deadly serious so she told him that very night after his parents remarried. He pretty much despised Nate and her ever since. He'd be at best civil to them & that was only when Destiny was present.  
>This bad blood between Nate &amp; Matthew is, at its root, because of her. Is that why he killed Nates's dad?<br>"Hi" Nate's new roommate Deanna answered. Not only was she smoking hot, she was older and more experienced than Dani. Although, she was Nate's brother James' ex-girlfriend, Dani hated her living with Nate and his Mom.  
>"Hey" Dani answered passing by her to speak to Nate. "Nate we have to talk in private. Deanna can you excuse us?"<br>"Sure" she answered disappearing into her bedroom.  
>"Hey Dani, what's wrong? You look upset."<br>"Nate you should sit down..." Dani warned relaying all she spied that night.  
>Matthew finally arrived home after running some errands. While entering his building, he noticed that newslady Blanca Morales leaving. Crap, this can't be good, he thought as she looked dead in his eyes and smirked on her way past.<br>Matthew shot up the stairs to the 2nd floor entering the apartment. His parents turned their worried expressions to him. "Was that Blanca Morales I saw leaving? What did she want?"  
>His dad Bo replied "Son she wanted to warn us that she plans to announce on TV that you killed Eddie Ford."<br>"I'd better head down to the station & turn myself in. I'm tired of this. Besides, you guys can't cover for me forever. Dad you're the commissioner. You can't tell your officers that I'm off limits. Mom you're the D.A. you can be disbarred."  
>Nora refused to entertain the thought of her only son going to jail, "No. There is no evidence linking you to the crime. She is just trying to scare a confession out of you Matthew."<br>"The only ones who know you killed Eddie Ford are the 3 of us and your Uncle Clint. I just can't figure out how she put this all together. Unless,Clint, that weasel, he must've told her. I know he hates us for falling back in love while you were still married to him, but to take it out on our son..?"  
>Matthew turned around " It wasn't Uncle Clint you guys, it was Destiny."<br>"What? Why would Destiny even talk to a reporter?" What was she thinking?"  
>"Don't blame Destiny she was trying to protect me. Morales was trying to accuse you, Mom. Destiny defended you."<br>"Look we're going to go play damage control. Don't leave & don't answer the door, son."  
>"I won't stay here like a prisoner."<br>"Look Matthew we'll discuss this as a family once your Dad & I get back ok?" Nora kissed him on the cheek while throwing her coat on and following Bo out the door.  
>I've got other plans guys, I'm sorry, Matthew thought as he dialed Destiny's number. "Destiny I... really need you. Can I meet you at your place?"<br>"Of course Matthew I'll be here waiting."  
>Matthew took a wad of cash out of his account at the ATM and packed as many clothes as he could. He drove his car to Destiny's place &amp; pounded on her door, his nerves getting the better of him.<br>Once Destiny opened the door, he pulled her into his embrace burying his head into her hair. "Destiny everything's falling apart around me" Matthew's voice cracked.  
>Destiny put her fingers on his lips, "Shaun's home" she whispered. She intertwined her fingers with his and lead him to her room.<br>After she closed the door she ran her hands through his wavy hair then slid them down to cup his face. "Matthew what's wrong? What happened after..." Matthew kissed Destiny impossible to resist with her at arms length. She deepened the kiss her questions forgotten on his tongue.  
>Matthew removed his jacket throwing it on the floor before wrapping his arms around Destiny's waist and lifting her up. Destiny stifled her surprised squeal with her hand lest they be heard. He placed her down on the bed. They kneeled in front of each other his arms around her waist while hers were clasped around his neck.<br>"Did I tell you how incredibly sexy you are?" Matthew asked.  
>"Hmm, I was wondering why you were following me around all night." she giggled.<br>"Let me find out you have jokes!" he teased nibbling on her ear.  
>BANG, BANG, BANG.<br>They jumped as Shaun knocked on her bedroom door. "Destiny what's that noise & why is your door locked?"  
>Destiny and Matthew looked at each other wide eyed in fear. They both jumped off of her bed straightening their clothes. "Matthew hide in the closet NOW!" she whispered fiercely.<br>He rushed off, his hand on the closet door before turning back for his jacket almost forgotten on the floor.  
>After Matthew slipped into the closet Destiny took a deep breath and opened the door. "Gee, Shaun I was about 2 seconds from dreamland when you almost broke my whoa, excuse you!" Shaun pushed past her to examine the room. "I heard strange noises..."<br>"Shaun you're scaring me. Was it from outside?" She walked over to him placing her hand on his forearm. Shaun drew the curtains back looked around then closed them again. "Don't you worry Little D. I'll clobber anyone who tries to hurt you."  
>"I believe you Shaun" she got on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.<br>"Goodnight Little D."  
>"Nite Shaun."<br>She waited until she saw Shaun ascend the stairs before again closing & locking her door. "Matthew its safe." Destiny opened the closet to reveal Matthew cramped behind her clothes.  
>He stood up with one of her panties twirling around his finger.<br>"Get your filthy paws off my silky drawers..." she sang.  
>Matthew chuckled "Only if I can see the ones you're wearing right now.." he cocked his eyebrow.<br>"You're crazy isn't Shaun almost catching us a deterrent for you?" Destiny rolled her eyes faking exasperation.  
>"Nope. Nothing can stop me from loving you" Matthew confessed kissing Destiny on the forehead.<br>"I love you too Matthew but your call worried me. What happened?"  
>They sat on her bed holding hands while Matthew told her about Blanca Morales.<br>"Oh my gosh. What are we gonna do?" Destiny wondered aloud.  
>"I'm sorry I'm always dumping my problems in your lap. You'd probably be better off with a normal guy who's not always in a crisis..." he lamented.<br>"Well maybe you're right but I love you Matthew & I'll be here no matter what; so get used to it."  
>"Destiny should I turn myself in, run away from Llanview...? I don't know what to do."<br>"Neither. Turning yourself in is NOT an option ok? Promise me you wont ever do that. There's no evidence linking you to the crime. You should stay here with me. We can figure something out as long we stay together."


	7. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
>"I'm serious Destiny. I can't stay here. Shaun almost caught us and its's only been about an hour" Matthew sighed.<br>"Well not FOREVER silly. I meant for the night while we wait to see if Morales follows through on her threat. Leave your parents a message that you're spending the night at a friends." Destiny suggested.  
>"Um they won't fall for that. They know you're my ONLY friend. I'm a loser remember?" Matthew stated dejected.<br>"STOP that RIGHT now. You are not a loser, I can't stand to hear you talk like that Matthew" Destiny sat in his lap hugging him. "You are the strongest person I know."  
>Matthew scoffed.<br>"Who else has been paralyzed and fought his way back to mobility when the doctors SWORE it wasn't possible? Who else goes after EVERYTHING he wants and GETS it? Who else could deal with this Eddie Ford thing ALL by himself for so long, and keep it together on a daily basis? I wouldn't have been able to do that" Destiny marvelled, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
>"Des, you know I hate to see you cry" Matthew cupped her face and used his thumb to swipe her tears away.<br>"I'm sorry. My heart just can't handle it when you sound like you're giving up. That's never been you Matthew, so don't even think of starting now!"  
>"Yes ma'am" Matthew awed. He couldn't believe how much Destiny believed in him. It made him want to rise up and meet her expectations; to never let her down. If he gave up now that's exactly what he'd be doing.<br>"I started all of this. I let my Uncle help me cover it up. I just thought he did the worst to my Mom & I snapped. Regardless, if I go to jail one day fine, but I'm not going now right? Des look how many people have been accused so far and nothing's stuck, right?"  
>"Now THAT'S the man I fell in love with...Even if a gossip queen accuses you, so what? She has no evidence. Your parents will sue her back under the slimy rock she crawled out of. Let's turn on the TV and see what's happened" Destiny got up to grab the remote and Matthew's phone. " I'm going to text your parents that you're staying on my couch cause you needed to get out of your house. They know Shaun's here, they'll assume we're supervised, right?"<br>"I for one am glad we're MATURE enough to supervise ourselves" Matthew teased Destiny patting the bed beside him.  
>"Umm hmm. Well I am, not too sure about you..." she teased back.<br>"Now is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend?" Matthew questioned fawning hurt puppy dog eyes.  
>"My boyfriend?" Destiny continued to tease.<br>"Destiny, all jokes aside, I want you to be my girlfriend. I don't want you wondering what my intentions are." Matthew kissed the back of her hand."  
>"I wholeheartedly accept Matthew" Destiny replied. I've waited so long for that... she thought.<br>'Llanview we have a live special report from our field correspondent Blanca Morales. Blanca can you hear us?" the news anchor announced.  
>"Thank you Reggie. This is Blanca Morales at Llanview Hospital presenting an exclusive interview with Clint Buchanan."<br>Matthew and Destiny stood up hands clasped prepared for the worst.  
>"Hello my name is Clint Buchanan and this is my daughter Natalie. Her baby boy Liam has been abducted. I will offer this check for one million dollars for any information on his whereabouts.<br>I also have another announcement. I wish to confess my many crimes including shooting Eddie Ford, kidnapping David Buchanan Vickers, denying my biological son Rex Balsom and coercing Vimal Patel into switching my daughter's paternity tests."  
>"What? Why are you doing this Uncle Clint?" Matthew yelled.<br>"Matthew be quiet Shaun will hear", Destiny attempted to calm him down.  
>"Destiny I'm sorry I have to see my<br>Uncle Clint right now" he explained grabbing his jacket.  
>Destiny grabbed his arm spinning him around " Are you crazy? Your Uncle gave you a gift. You have your freedom and your future. Don't throw that away now!"<br>"I won't let him take the fall for a crime I committed, Destiny."  
>"Since you have this whole thing figured out what are you going to do? Confess on TV? Isn't that what you were worried about earlier? You promised me you wouldn't, remember that?" Destiny hissed.<br>Matthew's temper flared up as well "Look Destiny I don't know. If the police drop the case due to lack of evidence, that's one thing. I won't let my Uncle go down for ME."  
>"He can get out of it. He has some plan up his sleeve, let it play out. We know he didn't do it."<br>"Destiny I'm sorry I have to go."  
>"Well I'm going with you. Whoa wait" Destiny grabbed the wall with one hand and her stomach with the next. I think I'm gonna be sick." She ran to the bathroom.<br>"Destiny are you ok?" Matthew walked into the bathroom and held her hair back while she threw up into the toilet bowl.  
>She stood up and went to the sink to wash her face and brush her teeth, mortifyingly embarrassed "I am SO sorry. That was 1000 points off my cool meter barfing in front of my boyfriend like that."<br>"I don't care, are you ok?" worry evident in his embrace.  
>"I'm fine now. I guess its just been stress..." she reasoned.<br>"Been?" This happen before? Matthew wondered.  
>"You should stay here. I'll go see my Uncle alone" he offered.<br>"Aww HELL NAW. I am going with you to make sure you don't do anything stupid" she enunciated.  
>She changed out of her PJ's and snuck out her house with Matthew.<br>"Matthew you had better have a quick convo with your Uncle alone. Then we're coming right back here."  
>Matthew remained silent not wanting to promise her something he couldn't keep.<br>As they drove to the hospital Matthew's phone began to ring. He asked Destiny to put it on speakerphone when they realized it was his Mom. "Mom how could Uncle Clint DO that?" he questioned hoping she had some explanation.  
>"Son we are at the hospital with your Uncle. He told us that without a heart transplant he'll die. He wants to make things right before it's too late." Matthew swerved the car a bit unable to control his rage.<br>"He's dying?"  
>Suddenly, a car blared its horn behind them. It's headlights were so bright they couldn't make a thing out.<br>"What does this jerk think he's doing?" Destiny wondered aloud.  
>"Destiny is that you?" Nora asked clearly surprised Destiny was a witness to their conversation.<br>"Hey Mrs. B" Destiny replied with her favorite moniker for Matt's mom.  
>"DESTINY WHAT WERE YOU THINKING TALKING TO THAT REPORTER?" Nora ranted.<br>"She was accusing you Mrs.B. I was only trying to defend you." Destiny explained. She had never been reprimanded by Mrs. B before & being that she was the DA, Destiny was feeling the heat.  
>"Oh cmon Mom are you serious? Don't blame Destiny for any of this."<br>While the 3 argued, the crazy car pulled alongside Matthew actually driving in the opposite lane. The horn honked again causing Destiny to scream.  
>"PULL OVER YOU SON OF A BITCH"<br>What,huh, who? the 3 replied at once. Destiny and Matthew looked into the other car shocked to see Nate Salinger and Dani Rayburn-Manning glaring at them.  
>"What the HELL Salinger. Are you trying to kill us all?" Matthew yelled after rolling his window down.<br>"What's going on Matthew I can't hear a thing? Nora complained.  
>"Are you crazy you're driving in the opposite lane!" Destiny yelled.<br>"I'M GOING TO END YOU BUCHANAN! YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" Nate yelled. Destiny and Matthew's jaw dropped. Oh no how the HELL did he find out, they wondered.  
>Suddenly, high beams appeared in the opposite direction. It was a huge tractor trailer. Nate was so preoccupied trying to get Matthew to pull over that another car already pulled up behind Matthew making it impossible for him to retreat to his previous spot.<br>Nate sped up to try to get in front of Matthew but his car was a much older model and he couldn't get ahead of the Impala. Meanwhile, everyone was honking at each other desperately trying to get out of harms way.  
>Matthew had no choice. He swerved to the right. The Impala hit the guard rail metal screeching and sparks flying. Destiny screamed as the car flipped over the guard rail to the field beyond.<br>Matthew came to feeling a pair of hands dragging him out of the car. Everything was so loud, so bright he thought emerging from his fog. He began to make out sirens and see flashing lights. Emergency workers were all over. He looked back at his car seeing that it was flipped over on its hood. "WAIT, DESTINY'S STILL IN THERE!" Matthew ripped himself away running back to the car. He crawled on all fours trying to get through his driver's side window.  
>"Hey get that kid outta here Smith" yelled a guy grabbing Matthew's arm helping to drag him away as Matthew fought against them.<br>"NO! DESTINY! DESTINY!" Matthew cried hysterically unable to process what he eyes beheld.  
>Destiny was hanging upside down in her seat. Her right arm was twisted at an impossible angle. Her head was bloody, halfway protruding through the glass of the passenger side window.<p> 


	8. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
>Matthew arrived at the hospital in a red and white Llanview ambulance. He wasn't allowed to ride with Destiny since they weren't family, an EMT told him. He was checked out during the ride and deemed fit. However, he was required to get a thorough check up at the hospital.<br>He asked about Destiny; if she'd be alright.  
>They told him she was in pretty bad shape, she had a faint pulse before they left the scene. That's all they knew.<br>Matthew was so worried. He couldn't get the image of her at the crash site out of his mind. It just kept replaying over and over on a tortuous loop in his mind.

Matthew jumped out of the ambulance to see his parents waiting at the front entrance of the ER.  
>Nora ran to him pulling him into a hug. It was now after midnight and they wore the same clothes and worried expressions they had the last time he saw them. As she flung her arms around her son she bombarded him with questions, "Matthew thank goodness you're alright. What happened? One minute I'm talking to Destiny &amp; the next there's yelling and screaming before this terrible screeching noise; then the phone went dead."<br>Bo walked up placing his hand on Matthew's shoulder, "Son, you said Destiny was with you. Where is she?"  
>Matthew faced him dried tears and dirt caked all over his face "Dad she got hurt real bad &amp; its all my fault."<p>

The glass ER doors slid open. Three doctors hustled out with a stretcher. "Folks you have to clear this area immediately."  
>Another red and white ambulance pulled up on the ramp. The navy uniformed EMT personnel jumped out of the van while the three doctors in seafoam green scrubs rushed forward to help them. "What's the situation?" a doctor asked.<br>"We have a 17 year old female car crash vic, in extremely critical condition. Her right arm is broken in two places and there is severe trauma to her head. It slammed through the passenger side window. They had to break the window just to free her head, the poor kid."  
>Nora placed her hand over her mouth "Oh my god..."<br>They watched as Destiny was gingerly transferred out of the ambulance on a yellow gurney. Her face was purple and bloody and there were peices of glass impaled across the right side. Her arm was in a white sling.  
>Matthew ran up to her "DESTINY! I'm so sorry. Please talk to me, tell me you'll be alright, tell me ANYTHING." his voice trailed off to a hoarse whisper. He tried to grab her hand but was physically held back by a doctor. "Let us do our job kid. She needs to get inside right away. Call her family, that's how you can help her right now."<br>Matthew was pulled aside by his parents while Destiny was rushed past and through the sliding doors. "I can't lose her, I can't..." he said aloud staring at her receding form.  
>Nora hugged her frantic son, "Matthew you know Destiny is a fighter. She'll pull through this, you'll see."<br>"You'd better call Shaun. He'd want to be here for Destiny." Bo suggested.  
>"How do I tell Shaun... that, that Destiny might die because of ME?"<p>

Half an hour later Shaun stormed through the waiting room area bellowing "HOW IS SHE? I WANT TO SEE DESTINY RIGHT NOW!  
>Bo, Matthew and Nora stood up from their seats. Bo answered with calm reassurance "Destiny is still in surgery. All we can do now is wait."<br>Shaun walked up to Matthew yoking him up by his jacket, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU DESTINY WOULD BE SAFE AT HOME WITH ME!"  
>"I'm so sorry Shaun. You're right. I let Destiny come with me. I was driving when we crashed. I wish I could take it all back, to have Destiny safe again," Matthew's eyes were stinging with unshed tears.<br>A statuesque female doctor in scrubs walked into their waiting area, "'s? I'm Doctor Isaac we just wrapped up surgery on your niece Destiny."  
>"Doc, how is she? Shaun inquired meeting her halfway.<br>Matthew ran up to the doctor "Is Destiny ok?", he practically shrieked.  
>The doctor glanced at Matthew and his folks realizing they were waiting with Shaun.<br>"I'm sorry I can only discuss her progress with family."  
>"Look doc they ARE family. Now tell me Destiny is alive and well or so help me..." Shaun threatened.<br>"Look Mr. Evans the surgery was touch and go. Not only did we have to decrease the swelling on her brain due to her massive skull fracture, we placed pins in her right arm due to her shattered ulna bone then finally we also had to stabilize her fetus. That's important information you should have provided. If we didn't get the results from her bloodwork first and ordered an xray or administered the wrong medication...her baby would be dead!" the doctor reprimanded.  
>"WHAT? YOU'RE TELLING ME SHE'S PREGNANT?" Shaun advanced on the doctor, fists balled up and ready to strike.<br>"I'm sorry, I assumed you knew..." the doctor backed up.  
>"NO you messed up! There's no way Lil D is..."<br>Matthew's ears ceased to receive any external data at that point, his mouth hung open and he felt weak in the knees, he backed up to a wall for support. Oh my God she's pregnant! She's pregnant with MY child... She was sick right in front of my face and I, I never thought..., I didn't connect the dots.  
>He was brought back to reality when Shaun suddenly appearred right in his face, he grabbed Matthew by his collar "YOU! YOU AND DESTINY LIED RIGHT TO MY FACE! I KNEW I HEARD RIGHT! YOU SLEPT WITH HER? YOU GOT HER PREGNANT?" Shaun spat as veins popped out of his head and neck. His hands moved to Matthew's neck and squeezed "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Shaun chanted.<br>"Shau-nn -I'm-sss-orr-yy.."Matthew choked out, while Bo, Nora and the doctor shouted grabbing at his massive arms.  
>The doctor called for help as two orderlies rushed in grabbing at Shaun helping to separate his hands from Matthew's wind pipe. Matthew slid to the floor gasping for sweet, cool, oxygen. His parents alternatively yelling at him to breathe and at Shaun for hurting their son.<br>After much cajoling and threats to call security if he couldn't pull himself together Shaun gave Matthew a look of pure disgust before leaving to see Destiny with the doctor's blessing.  
>The doctor walked up to Matthew who was already trying to answer the flurry of questions his parents were throwing at him "When the HELL did this happen?" Nora shrieked. Bo interjected "Son what were you thinking, not using protection?"<br>"Young man, were you driving the car that caused this accident?" Matthew nodded his head, "You have to come with me right now. Your examination is long overdue. You could have internal injuries" the doctor demanded. "Sorry folks you'll have to continue this conversation later" she explained dragging Matthew off with her.

During Matthew's examination, he just answered questions on auto- pilot. His mind was wracked wondering how much he could possibly screw up? First he hurt Destiny terribly last New Year's Eve, then he worshipped Dani like her shit didn't stink right in Destiny's face, next was the whole Eddie Ford tragedy, now he put Destiny and their unborn baby's life in danger. They were in the hospital fighting for their lives, and why, because he wouldn't listen to Destiny. She told him not to leave her house & see his Uncle Clint. If he would've just listened, why didn't he just listen to her? Matthew began banging his hand against his head " Stupid, stupid, stupid," he reprimanded himself.  
>"That's not going to help them" the doctor chastised, "you need to be strong now. IF they make it there is a long road to recovery. You'd better thank whatever deity you pray to that they are even still alive."<br>"Doctor what are their chances give it to me straight?" Matthew pleaded.  
>"Your girlfriend could have severe brain damage, we won't know for sure until the swelling goes down and we run more tests. The skull fracture alone will take months to heal. She's in a very compromised position because we can't just give her standard treatment options due to the baby. Certain medications and procedures are out of he question plus we need to pump her IV full of prenatal meds for the baby's development."<br>Hot tears slid down his cheeks while he gripped his hair. "What do I do doctor? How can I help them? We didn't know she was pregnant..."  
>"Luckily she's only weeks pregnant. I'm afraid she would have lost the baby were she further along. Just be here for them, talk to them be supportive any way you can. Your family's in extremely critical condition."<br>Matthew thanked the doctor and returned to the waiting room two levels up. Destiny's grandparents were now in the waiting room. Their heads spun around "What did you do? What did you do to my baby?" Mrs. Evans beated her hands against Matthew's chest. He grabbed her hands in his and hugged her "I'm so sorry" he whispered as she broke down in his arms. Her husband came to get her "C'mon now sweetheart it was just an unfortunate accident," he soothed leading her back to their seats.  
>Bo grabbed his son's shoulders "What did the doctor say?" Bo demanded. Matthew could tell his Dad was pissed at him, "I'm fine. What about Destiny...and?" him "YOUR baby?" he yelled.<br>Look Dad don't start, "Has there been any news? Destiny and our baby are my priority now. NOTHING ELSE!" 


	9. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:  
>Bo was stunned. Matthew seemed to have matured some in the short time he'd been away. Good. He had a lot to learn if he planned to be a father and provider for his family. His son was 17 years old and growing up WAY TOO FAST!<p>

"There's been no update", Bo responded.  
>"You two should head home. I'll stay here," Matthew suggested.<br>"We're not going anywhere. Destiny's felt like family for years. Honestly, I'd hoped you two would get closer but I never guessed like this!" Nora rubbed the back of her neck.  
>Matthew smiled "I know Mom, it's taken a while and that's on me, but I swear I love her. It's not like we planned any of this. It just happened" he wrung his hands together.<br>Bo shook his head "No, I for one don't get how my 17 year old son has sex with his best friend and impregnates her. I didn't even know you and Destiny started dating!"  
>"Gee Dad can this wait? It's weird enough talking about it with you guys; I definitely don't want to with Destiny's grandparents in the room" Matthew whispered.<br>"You owe us ALL an explanation, including how this accident occurred." Bo hissed; Nora placed her hand on his arm attempting to calm him.

Shaun entered the room looking pale and drained.  
>Shaun's mom ran up to him "Shaun baby, how is Destiny?"<br>Shaun looked at her with red rimmed eyes "Not good Ma. The doctors say she has a long road to recovery ahead. She's stable now but they couldn't give her painkillers so" Shaun's voice broke "they gave her an extra strength epidural; to induce a...a coma."  
>"Oh my Lord, my poor baby!" Mrs. Evans broke down.<br>Shaun hugged his Mom, "Cmon Mom & Dad I'll take you to go see her."  
>Matthew walked up to them "Shaun can I come too?"<br>Shaun didn't even look at Matthew when he turned to address Bo and Nora "I don't want him anywhere near her or the rest of my family. He's not welcome here."  
>Matthew was stunned, he could only watch as the Evans' left to see HIS girlfriend and THEIR baby.<br>Nora and Bo wrapped their son in a group hug "just give him time, he'll come around."  
>"Does that sound like he's going to come around? He hates my guts. Can't say I blame him, I hate myself too. She's in a coma because of me! I should have just let Nate and Dani crash into that tractor trailer...I never should've swerved."<br>Bo put his commissioner hat on "Wait Nate and Dani caused you to get into this accident? Tell us exactly what happened."  
>After Matthew filled them in Bo &amp; Nora started listing all of the charges they were prepared to charge Nate &amp; Dani with, Nora finishing off with "and leaving the scene of a crime. They didn't even come here to see if Destiny and Matthew LIVED OR DIED!"<br>"Nate knows what I did. If you start pressing charges so will he. l'll handle both of them once I make sure Des & and our baby are okay."  
>Matthew turned around to face his parents, "I'LL MAKE THEM WISH THEY NEVER STEPPED FOOT IN LLANVIEW."<br>Bo and Nora looked at each other "All we ask is that you think this through and make the best decision possible son" Bo stressed.  
>Matthew could see that look in their eyes again, the same one they had when they realized he was a murderer. They'll never be able to just see their son anymore, he regretted that.<br>"I'm gonna go see Destiny, I'll see you in a few" Matthew said walking out of the cream colored lounge.  
>"...but Shaun said," Nora began,<br>"I'll find a way." Matthew interrupted.

Matthew went to the nurses lounge in the ER and inquired on Destiny's whereabouts. He hoped Shaun didn't get a chance to ban him from visiting her, like his Mom said, he was just hurting.  
>"Evans you said?" the nurse questioned.<br>Matthew read her name tag, "Yes, Mrs. Jenkins."  
>"She's in the recovery unit right now. It's on the 8th floor. You have to be family to see her" Nurse Jenkins replied.<br>"I'm her boyfriend and just found out she's pregnant with my baby, does that qualify?" he could see her pondering whether or not to help him, "please I have to see her" he pleaded.  
>"I really shouldn't be doing this" she mumbled to herself as she went to her computer and printed something out.<br>She handed him a laminated pass "You didn't get this from me."  
>Matthew's face lit up "Thanks so much Nurse Jenkins."<p>

He rushed down the hall to the elevator pushing button 8 repeatedly. I'm coming Des, I'm coming.  
>He stepped off of the elevator to an eerily quiet ward compared to the hustle and bustle downstairs. Even the decor was different gray and taupe compared to the white and cream below.<br>He looked at the directions on the wall then at his pass. She was in room 816, that's to the right. As he approached he began to hear voices.  
>"Shaun when was the last time you had a decent meal? It's noon, you're no good to Destiny like this. We'll get something to eat at the Buenos Dias Cafe then come back here ok?" Mr. Evans suggested.<br>"I don't want to leave her alone Dad" Shaun hesitated.  
>"She won't be alone. I'll stay." The Evans whipped around to see Matthew in the doorway.<br>"I see you don't listen well" Shaun approached him menacingly.  
>"Look Shaun she's MY girlfriend and that's my baby. I LOVE THEM BOTH! I won't be kept from them" Matthew assured. He remained in the doorway for the small room couldn't fit one more person.<br>GRRRROOWWWL.  
>Someone's stomach growled loud enough for everyone to hear over the beeps of the monitors.<br>"Fine, don't you upset her" Shaun warned.  
>"Thank you" Matthew said stepping aside so they could exit. When he turned around he finally saw her for the first time in almost 12 hours.<br>He gasped "Oh Destiny..."  
>Her head was bandaged and her hair splayed across the pillow. Her face had cuts along the right side and a long stitch emerged below gauze and tape on her neck. Her arm was still in a sling, this time there was also a cast from the elbow down.<br>Matthew kissed her softly on the lips tears streaming down his cheeks. "I am so sorry" he whispered grabbing her left hand with his right.  
>He gently placed the other on her stomach, "Destiny you're pregnant; that explains why you got sick earlier." He stroked her belly back and forth, "Hi little baby I'm your daddy. Help your Momma get better soon ok?"<br>Matthew sat down "Destiny I'll be right here by your side, everyday. I love you and our baby growing inside you, I won't ever leave you" he promised.  
>He stared at the monitors trying to decipher her condition to no avail. Eventually, he found himself fighting to keep his eyes open, the monitors lulling him to sleep.<p> 


	10. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:  
>Matthew was distraught that Destiny couldn't just open her eyes and wake up. Every time he visited her at the hospital he talked to her, kissed her, held her hand hoping that it would be the catalyst to pull her out of the coma. It's been weeks now and he was devastated with worry, guilt, fear and dread. What if she was like this for months or years?<br>Damnit.  
>If Nate hadn't shown up that night driving like a psycho Destiny would never have gotten hurt. Hell, if he and Dani never came to Llanview his life would've been GOLDEN. He and Destiny would've probably started dating long ago and Eddie Ford would've never crossed his path.<p>

Nate and Dani had the gall to stop by the hospital last week. Matthew lunged for Nate the instant he saw him. "You dare show your face here Salinger? Destiny wouldn't be hurt if it weren't for you."  
>Bo held Matthew back urging him to calm down.<p>

Dani stepped toward Matthew "You can't think we wanted this to happen Matthew, Destiny is my best friend" she defended.

"Oh is that right? Where were you after the accident?" Matthew got right up in her face, nostrils flaring, "where were you when she was hanging out of my car window?"

Nate walked over placing himself between Matthew and his girlfriend "Back off Buchanan. It was an accident."

Matthew shoved Nate "IT'S YOUR FAULT DESTINY AND MY BABY ALMOST DIED!" Nate stumbled back falling over a chair.

"You and Destiny.. she's pregnant..?" Dani asked wide-eyed.

"Get off it Dani. Stop pretending to care. You would've been here from jump if you did" Matthew drilled.

"We knew you'd act like a jerk! That's why we stayed away. We've talked to Shaun everyday." Nate shouted.

"Get out of here. I'm not letting you anywhere near them," Matthew sneered.

Matthew stayed off their radar allowing them to get a false sense of security, waiting patiently for the best time to strike.

"I swear on our baby's life, I'll make them pay," he mentally swore to Destiny.

Matthew started to execute his plan of revenge.  
>He was parked outside of Salinger's place waiting for Inez and Deanna to leave for work. He had scoped the place out for the past couple of days to ascertain their schedules. He didn't want any witnesses for the pain he planned to inflict on Salinger. Nate should've kept whatever animosity they felt between the two of them; ever since Destiny got hurt all gloves were off.<p>

Once the coast was clear Matthew went to Nate's apartment and banged on the door.  
>Nate opened it figuring it was Deanna forgetting her keys.<p>

"It's payback time" Matthew announced clocking Nate with a right hook. Nate stumbled back, blood gushing from his nose. Matthew knelt beside Nate as he squirmed on the floor like a worm, "You are going to leave town before I have you brought up on attempted murder charges."  
>Nate tried to smile, "If you do, I'll tell every cop in town that you killed my father", he threatened.<br>"With what evidence? Do you have any eye witnesses? I sure do. The driver of the car behind me saw you driving erratically causing the accident" Matthew confidently smirked "let me spell it out for you since you're not too bright, that's two counts of attempted murder."

"Where am I supposed to go?' Nate asked desperately.

"To Hell" Matthew suggested walking out, "feel free to take your Mom and Dani with you."

Nate cleared out of town 2 days later, claiming since he had graduated he would go to NYC and find a job in the film industry. Inez of course left with her son.  
>Good riddance, thought Matthew.<p>

Dani was all heartbroken. She must not have been in her right mind when she came back to the hospital the very next day, crying to Shaun about needing to see Destiny.

Matthew was surprised to see her at Destiny's bedside on his daily visit. "Who let you in here?" Matthew inquired.  
>"Look Matthew I'm NOT in the mood today. Shaun gave me his blessing, if you really must know."<p>

Shaun has a big heart. If it were me.."Whatever." Matthew turned around to leave having no intention of sticking around with Dani here. He'd wait out in the hall.  
>"Matthew, wait" Dani ran up to Matthew spinning him around "why do things have to be this way between us? Can't, can't we go back to being friends? Destiny's in a coma &amp; Nate left town, I just really need you..."<br>Dani put her arms around Matthew's neck and threw herself against him kissing him on the lips.

"Dani save your crocodile tears for someone who cares" he separated her arms and stepped back, "I don't know what I saw in you. Destiny's the only one for me. Just go."

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

They both spun around to see a solitary tear slide down Destiny's cheek, her wide open eyes rolling behind her head before her body began to seize


	11. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

He pushed Dani away and ran over to Destiny, yelling her name. He grabbed her shoulders trying to still her shaking body to no avail. He ran out to the hallway screaming for a doctor.

After 29 harrowing minutes of not knowing whether she lived or died the doctors said that episode set her back, renewing pressure on part of her brain. As a result, they had to put her back under.

Matthew arrived at Destiny's hospital room after school. Taking his jacket off and draping it across the back of a chair, he kissed her lips first, "Hi beautiful, how are you today?"

No response.

She hadn't changed much in the four months she'd been back in a coma; since that day when she saw Dani kiss him...

He placed a kiss on her belly next, "Hi little one, I'm back" he greeted.

The only change was Destiny's growing belly. She was prominently showing now and Matthew felt more love for her than ever.

He dug into his bookbag pulling out a bouquet of flowers replacing the ones he bought last week. He had also bought her new sheets, pillows and a radio, he tried to make her as comfortable as possible.

He went into his blue bookbag for his homework.

"Today we learned about imaginary numbers in Pre-Calculus. Unfortunately, the homework I have to hand in tomorrow isn't imaginary" he grumbled. Matthew explained his homework out loud for Destiny and the baby, "You are gonna be the smartest baby ever" he rubbed her belly.

"Oh, hey Matthew." He turned around to see Darren Price and Shane Morasco. They'd been visiting regularly since Destiny arrived at Llanview Hospital. It was very awkward at first since they both had beef with Matthew. Destiny was still friends with them but Matthew initially couldn't say the same.

Darren was Destiny's ex-boyfriend. They dated for 6-7 months after Matthew rejected her. He was a great guy but Matthew always got the feeling Darren felt more for Destiny than vice versa.

He didn't at the time, but now he felt bad for meddling in their relationship. He was jealous of Darren & heartbroken (so he thought) over Dani. He acted out, a LOT. At Destiny's birthday party he didn't even recognize how jealous he was of the guys in her life until he was almost fighting Nate and yelling at Darren. Destiny always dropped everything, even Darren, when Matthew needed her, he knew that contributed to Darren breaking up with her. Darren butting into her family matters and her slapping him didn't help either...

Naturally, he was less than thrilled that Destiny and Matthew were together and expecting a child.

Shane was a different story. This was all on Matthew. They were cousins but Matthew didn't lift a finger to help Shane when he was being bullied last semester. It got so bad Shane tried to kill himself. If it wasn't for Destiny, his parents wouldn't have found him in time to talk him off that roof. Things went from bad to worse when the bullies set a lethal trap for Shane that his Mom accidentally walked into. It cost her her life. The bullies were rotting in jail now but the pain was still raw.

Matthew felt so lame trying to give Shane his condolences afterward but Shane was actually pretty cool about it. He, Destiny and Shane had been really cool when she sang and they played instruments at the community center years ago.

"Hey guys, pull up a chair," Matthew greeted back.

"No change huh?" Darren asked holding Destiny's hand.

"Nah, she's still the same." Matthew responded.

"Hey Destiny" Shane spoke up " I took your advice and joined the yearbook club. My art will be all over that bad boy."

"Where are your latest masterpieces?" Matthew asked.

"That card you made for Destiny was awesome" Darren concurred.

The three proceeded to chat over Shane's sketchbook.

A couple hours passed where they ate & discussed their post- graduation plans.

Matthew looked over at Destiny wishing she could partake in the conversation. She was already missing her senior year of high school. If she didn't wake up soon, she wouldn't graduate on time next year. More importantly what will happen to their baby growing up without Destiny?

He couldn't help but feel down as he reached for his notebook staring at the picture taped to the inside cover. It was the baby's latest sonogram. He could see a face, fingers and toes. His heart swelled and all he wanted to do was gush to Destiny about how amazing it all was but she just laid there.

At first he was so optimistic figuring she'd lick this coma thing in a couple of weeks and be back on her feet. The fact that her body needed so long to heal was just a testament to how life threatening her injuries really were.

Darren placed his hand on Matthew's shoulder, "Destiny is the most determined person I know. Once she sets her mind on something she'll fight until she gets it. She's just needs a little more time."

"Thanks Darren, sometimes I need to be reminded of that."

Shane and Darren were saying their goodbyes to Destiny when she squeezed Darren's hand. "Hey you guys did you see that?"

"No" Shane replied.

"What happened?" Matthew rushed over.

Darren looked between the guys and his and Destiny's clasped hands "she squeezed my hand."

"That's awesome" Shane's eyes danced "she'll probably be waking up soon, right Matthew?"

"I really hope so. I'd better call a doctor & Shaun will want the heads up." Matthew stated.

As he rushed down the hallway he felt overjoyed. This is what he'd been praying on for months. He wanted the docs to check her out just to make sure she didn't have another setback. He knew he shouldn't but he hated that she just responded to Darren and not to him. He shoved down his jealousy and focused on the task at hand.

When he and the doctor got back to the room Shane yelled "Matthew look, she opened her eyes."

"Destiny?" Matthew shouted trying to rush past the doctor to finally look in her eyes; to see if she was alright.

The doctor held him back "I need to examine her, you three need to step out."

"But, but..." Matthew began.

"We don't want to overstimulate her" the doctor reasoned.

"Alright, I'll be outside. I have to call Shaun and my parents anyway." Matthew conceded.

After the examination, Matthew was allowed back into her room. Destiny's eyes were open and she looked over at him when he walked in.

"Destiny, I'm so glad you're awake" tears trailed down his face as he cupped her cheek and bent down to kiss her.

"No..." she whispered shakily slightly moving her head to the side.

"Destiny what's wrong? Are you alright? Do you want me to call the doctor?" he asked inches from her face.

Her eyebrows furrowed together in worry, "Who...are you?" she struggled to whisper.

Shocked, Matthew's eyes grew large as he stared into her orbs searching for recognition. His heart shattered into fragments as he found none.


	12. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Shaun couldn't believe it, Destiny was finally awake! Week by week her progress astounded him. First she woke up, opened her eyes and mumbled. Now she was sitting up in bed and talking clearly to him.

However, there were still signs that she wasn't 100% yet...

Physically, her head was still wrapped in white bandages and her arm was still in a cast.

Mentally was a doozy. To say she FREAKED OUT when she learned she was pregnant would be an understatement. "Shaun I never thought in a gazillion years I'd be a statistic. Why didn't Darren and I use protection?" she wondered aloud.

Damn sometimes its hard being a big brother knowing you can't protect your family 24/7 the way you'd want.

"Uh Lil D, Darren is not yo' baby daddy," Shaun approached gingerly.

"What are you talking about Shaun? Of course he is, I only have one boyfriend!" Destiny demanded angrily pointing her index finger up.

Shaun almost fell out of his chair, "Destiny what's the last thing you remember?" he took her hands in his to ease both of their panic. He could tell she figured something was up by him asking.

"Shaun you're scaring me..." Destiny admitted eyeballing him warily. "The last thing I remember is getting a ride home from Darren after school. It was the day Nate found out his dad was killed. Why?"

Shaun lowered his head to kiss Destiny's hand 'be strong, be strong' he chanted in his head. He couldn't help the tear that splashed on the back of Destiny's hand.

"Shaun...?" Destiny asked struggling to touch his head with her right hand forgetting it was in a cast until she felt it protesting in pain.

"Whatever it is please just tell me" Destiny begged.

"Destiny that was 9 months ago" Shaun confessed. "So you don't remember your accident?"

"No, I just figured Darren & I got in an accident on our way home. He was here when I woke up and he was holding my hand. I thought I was out for a night, tops, until I saw my pregnant belly" she rested her hand on it, "Shaun you've gotta tell me what happened; and DON'T leave anything out."

That's our Destiny, bossy as ever, Shaun thought "Ok Lil D, I'll tell you what I know. The rest you'll have to get from Matthew."

"Matthew...? That's the dweeb that was trying to push up on me the day I woke up. Who the hell does he think he is?" Destiny huffed.

"I'm the guy you love and the father of our baby" Matthew interrupted.

Destiny and Shaun turned around at the sound of their eavesdropper standing in the doorway. "As if" Destiny rolled her eyes.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Shaun reprimanded.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, I'll wait out in the hall until you're done" Matthew conceded after Destiny's abhorrence. I can't believe she doesn't remember me. She thinks she's still with Darren?

Matthew waited and waited, eventually walking past the room a few times to see if they both fell asleep. Each time Shaun would stare him down and smirk. He still despised Matthew and wanted him far from Destiny. Now that she didn't even remember him he saw it as a blessing. If he could keep them apart and convince Destiny to give this baby up for adoption, she could still lead a normal life. She was 17 years old, she should be applying to college and enjoying senior year not dealing with all of this drama.

"Destiny have you thought about putting the baby up for adoption? You can still go to college and follow your dreams" Shaun suggested.

"All I know is I'm not gonna play house with some strange guy. Besides, where does Darren factor in all this? I still really care about him. This must have broken his heart yet he was still here for me." Destiny confessed.

"You should call & ask him to visit you tomorrow. Only he can answer that question" Shaun offered tilting her chin to face him.

"Thanks Shaun. Did I ever tell you you're my favorite Uncle?" Destiny smiled.

"I'm your ONLY Uncle smartie" Shaun laughed back. "I'm so glad you're getting better. Soon you'll be outta here and back home; it's been too quiet without you."

"I personally can't wait. Oh and next time sneak me in some good food" Destiny begged as she saw Shaun getting up to leave.

"Will do Lil D. Sleep tight, I'll see you tomorrow" Shaun kissed her forehead and walked out.

He barely cleared the doorway before Matthew appeared out of the blue. Damn Ninja...Shaun thought.

"Shaun how is she?" Matthew asked.

"She's tired, its been a long day. Why don't you just go home? She doesn't even remember you" Shaun taunted. That's the only silver lining in this whole situation.

"That's just temporary" Matthew assured smirking.

This cocky bastard. I wanna knock that smirk right off his face. At first he really liked the kid and the friendship he had with Destiny. Then he broke her heart on New Years Eve and that knocked him down a couple of pegs in Shaun's eyes. Somehow, they remained friends. Then Destiny started dating Darren. He only had Darren on his radar at that point determined to keep him in check.

Then THEY broke up and a few weeks later she said her and Matthew kissed but he said it didn't mean anything.

At this point his head was spinning with all of this teenage drama. He was on the fence with this kid still not returning his Lil D's feelings. Finally this slick son of a bitch sleeps with her and gets her pregnant. So she's not good enough to date but using her is no problem?

Everytime Shaun saw him he wanted to beat him to a pulp."What the hell are you smirking for? Destiny has done nothing but suffer because of YOU" Shaun poked him in the chest "She's was never good enough to date but sleeping with her was cool? All of a sudden you are so in love? Why is it you never asked me if you could date her? She never said one word to me about you two being a couple. I'm guessing that's because she was waiting in vain for you to make it official. You had no intention of doing that though did you? You were just gonna continue to use her huh?" Shaun's voice rose in anger.

Destiny followed the entire exchange. Shaun never lies, just the rest of our family. No wonder I've blocked this jerk outta my memory banks. Apparently, he's been treating me like crap for years and I was so in love that I just let him?

"That's not true Shaun! It just happened a few weeks before the accident; and for your information I DID ask her to be my girlfriend and she accepted the very night of the accident. It's not that we were keeping anything a secret, we were just figuring things out ourselves."

I agreed to be his girlfriend? Why would I do that? Destiny wondered. He could be lying...

"I don't believe a word you say anymore. Any faith I had in you was gone the moment you knocked her up and almost got her killed." Shaun spat staring Matthew down.

"Shaun send him in, I want to speak to him" Destiny instructed.


	13. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Aww hell naw, Shaun thought. The last thing she needed was another setback because of this kid, "Lil D it's late, you should rest now and talk to Matthew later."

"Don't worry Shaun this won't take long" Destiny replied.

Something about her tone put a smile on Shaun's face. Sounds like she's finally gonna kick the kid to the curb...good.

"Are you sure? I can stick around..." Shaun offered.

"No, I've got this" She assured.

Matthew walked into her room unsure of what to expect. Since she woke up, she had been civil at best, tolerating his visits because she'd rather have ANYONE there than be alone and scared in her hospital room. She laid down the law though, letting him know that he had to respect that she just didn't remember him.

He agreed to respect it but made it clear he'd never give up on her; she smirked "Whatever, long as you don't try to kiss me hello again".

Matthew smiled "So I can kiss you goodbye?"

His Destiny would've laughed at his obvious ribbing in the past but not anymore, "You just try and see what happens..." a toothy grin accompanying her threat.

"You can't really expect me to not want a kiss from the loveliest lady in Llanview..." Matthew threw in with his puppy dog eyes. She could never resist 'em.

Destiny chuckled, "And YOU can't expect ME to fall for that line."

Matthew had to admit, that sounded like his Destiny, blunt. However, she also possessed this new personality that was indifferent towards him. It was like invasion of the body snatchers; she looked and sounded like his girlfriend but her behavior was so different from the girl he'd fallen in love with over the past three years. It was impossible for him to accept he was nothing more than a stranger in her eyes. He continued to visit everyday hoping he could spark an ember of her memory.

Thus far, she mostly asked questions about school assuming he was a classmate with a crush. After all, she still thought Darren was her boyfriend, until today.

The doctor thought it would be a good idea to wait and monitor her stats before springing any emotional trauma her way.

Matthew understood. He had refrained from any interactions with their child until she was told he was the father. He was trying to be patient for weeks now, but he just couldn't stand to hear her think DARREN was their baby's father.

He knew he was selfish to blurt out the truth once it spewed from his lips. He should have been worried about a relapse but honestly, he was more afraid of her slipping further away.

He hoped if she knew they were irrevocably connected maybe her love for him would come rushing back...but boy was he wrong. That stunt just gave Shaun more ammunition to further destroy his character in her eyes.

Naturally, she believed everything Shaun said and why wouldn't she? It's probably how the whole town saw him anyway.

He scrambled to set Shaun straight knowing Destiny was within earshot. When she called him in, Matthew guessed the next couple of minutes would determine the state of their relationship.

He was more terrified than he wanted to admit.

Thankfully, she didn't begrudge him when he greeted his baby. He rubbed her belly while he bent down and crooned his love, "Hi sweetie, it's Daddy. I hope you haven't been kicking your Mommy too much."

He gazed lovingly into her eyes while still rubbing her tummy. Ok, he's getting creepy...Destiny pushed his hand away, she'd allowed him enough "baby time".

She wasn't thrilled with his daily visits; it was way weird the way he looked at her like he waiting for her to return his feelings. After what she just heard, now she understood he was waiting for his old reliable "Doormat Destiny" to reemerge.

After everything Shaun said, why would she even WANT him? Hadn't he hurt her enough? She was determined to set this guy straight and on his way.

"Is what Shaun said true? Am I lying in this hospital and pregnant because of you?" Destiny stared at Matthew determined to extract the truth.

Matthew looked down at his hands then up into her eyes "Yes and I'm so sorry Des. I was driving the night of the accident when Nate and Dani drove up alongside us yelling at me. A tractor trailer was approaching and I had to swerve to avoid a three-way collision." Matthew noticed Destiny clench her fist anger evident on her face "You need to know the night we spent together was the best night of my life. It was spontaneous and I wasn't prepared but we got a miracle; we have a baby on the way and everyday I feel more love for both of you than I could ever imagine."

Destiny had a perplexed look on her face staring past Matthew at the doorway.

"Destiny are you ok?" Matthew turned around stunned to see Dani standing in the doorway.

"Dani. Your name is Dani right?" Destiny asked staring at the girl in front of her. Something about her looked so familiar, it was gnawing at the back of her head; like an itch you just couldn't reach.

Matthew flew out of his chair, "What are you doing here?"

Destiny gasped placing her hand over her eyes, "I remember, I remember...! You two were standing right there, in my room...kissing. I'm laying in the hospital, open my eyes and see my boyfriend and best friend going at it? How could you?"

"We are not together. Dani and I aren't even friends. Destiny you have to believe me!" Matthew turned around facing her.

Dani grabbed Matthew's hand "Aww baby it looks like the cat's outta the bag."

"What are you smoking? Get off of me!" Matthew snatched his hand away.

"Shaun was right; all you do is hurt me Matthew Buchanan. I never want to see your face again! GET OUT and take your girlfriend with you!" Destiny screamed tears threatening to spill from her ducts.

"No Destiny. You remember me now, you know I love you." Matthew took a step towards her.

"I know what I saw. You were kissing her." Destiny sniffled.

"It wasn't the first time either. Matthew and I have been hooking up for the longest. He wasn't going to wait forever for you to wake up."

Dani taunted twirling her hair around her finger.

"I swear she kissed me and I pushed her away. She was angry that Nate left town" Matthew declared "You have to believe me Destiny."

"Why would I lie Destiny? Just look at the facts, he dropped you like a hot potato when he met me. Plus, I'm his first love. They say you never forget your first love..." Dani walked away with those parting words.

Destiny watched her leave feeling like a complete idiot. She wished she could go back to when she still had amnesia, "You hurt me so bad that I tried to erase you from my mind...Did you ever care about me or were you just biding your time until you could be with Dani again?"


	14. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

"Destiny I can't believe you just asked me that... You know Dani and I are ancient history. I want to be with you because I love you, only you." He sat on her bed and tried to grab her hand but she moved it away.

"If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have been here visiting every day for the past 6 months." Matthew spread his arms out gesturing to her hospital room "Even when you didn't remember me, I still came. I would never cheat on you!"

"I can't do this anymore... First it's Becca, then me, then Dani, me again and now back to Dani?" Destiny balled her sheet up in her hand.

"You were right, we are better off as friends. All of this tragedy and heartbreak just proves it... I want you to go." Destiny wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Matthew's heart was breaking...He grabbed Destiny's face between his palms and sat beside her. "No I was a blind, immature, fool back then that couldn't see how perfect we could be! I'll always regret hurting you & making you fear losing yourself to love. I will never let you down again. I want to prove it to you but you have to let me."

Destiny shut her eyes and sighed, she was afraid to look at him, she didn't want to be his fool anymore. "I'm done being your doormat Matthew, just let me go." she whispered.

"You're not my doormat. You're the best thing that ever happened to me!" Matthew cried before capturing her lips with his own.

Matthew put all of his longing and hope into their kiss, refusing to stop until she responded back.

Destiny was taken by surprise and found herself kissing him back before she even realized it. All of her most poignant moments with Matthew flashed in her mind: meeting in the gym, his paralysis, her marriage proposal, almost kissing at his parents wedding, his parents shipping him to boarding school in England, her flying to England to get him back, his escape with Dani to Seattle for spinal surgery, him walking again in the sneakers she bought him, his rejection for Dani, her getting over it enough so they could remain friends, her dating Darren, Dani dumping Matthew for Nate, Darren dumping her, her first kiss with Matthew, the night they spent together and finally officially being a couple before the accident.

Panting, Matthew broke the kiss, remaining nose to nose with Destiny. "The last time we were in your room you told me that I never give up and I shouldn't start now. Do you remember that?"

Destiny's eyes remained closed as she nodded her head "Mmm hmm."

Matthew smiled "that especially applies to you Destiny Evans. Whether you were carrying my child or not, don't ever doubt that, ok?"

Destiny threw her arms around Matthew crying wholeheartedly. She had so much to purge from her heart. All of her residual doubt of Matthew, the sight of her ex-friend Dani kissing her man and her fear of being pregnant at seventeen. Matthew let go of all his fear of Destiny and the baby not recovering and his guilt for emotionally and physically hurting her.

After drying each other's tears they began to kiss anew. Softly and slowly leading to passionately needy.

"Oh" Destiny remarked breaking the kiss and placing her hand on her belly "our baby wants us to keep this PG." She giggled as she placed Matthew's hand under hers so they could both feel the baby's kick.

"Uh, no kidding. We have a black belt on our hands, huh?" Matthew laughed.

" I love you so much Destiny," Matthew declared staring into her eyes "you're going to be an amazing mom."

Destiny's smile fell, "Actually we need to talk about that. If we give the baby up for adoption it would always wonder why we didn't want her, just like I felt. I don't want that for our child.

If we decide to keep the baby, we're gonna need a LOT of help from both of our families. Do you think your parents, Shaun and my grandparents would be willing to do that?" she wondered.

"I'd like to think they would but I honestly can't say for sure. We should invite them all over and ask them. So, we're onboard for raising our child together?" Matthew inquired.

"I want to, do you? If you don't just tell me now..." Destiny asked to be 110% sure she wasn't implanting the idea in his mind like Inception.

"Since I found out you were pregnant all I could think about was the three of us being a family, there was never an alternative in my mind." Matthew confessed.

"What is the meaning of this? You can't just barge in here, she is a recovering patient!"

Destiny and Matthew turned to the three people entering Destiny's hospital room. "What's happening?" Destiny yelled seeing her nurse and two Llanview police officers.

"Just calm down miss. We're here for him." the first officer pointed at Matthew while the other recited Matthew's Miranda rights.

He ordered Matthew to stand up and turn around while he placed cuffs on him, "Destiny don't worry just stay calm ok. Call my parents let them know what's happening."

Destiny tried to get out of bed swinging her legs over the side and pushing her arm against the headrest trying to manage all without seeing her feet over her belly "What are you doing? Why are you arresting him?" Destiny began to cry.

The nurse ran over to Destiny to help her remain on her feet, she was weak from being on bedrest for months. "Here I've got you honey" she reassured.

The arresting officer turned around "We received a tip tonight. Your boyfriend is wanted for the murder of Eddie Ford."

"No! Matthew! Matthew!" Destiny reached out struggling against the nurse as Matthew was led out of her room.


	15. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"Mr. Buchanan it's Destiny, Matthew was just arrested for killing Eddie Ford! They just took him... right from my room. Please call me back when you get this message, I'm going to try to get out of here and head to the station."

Destiny frantically called Mr. B hoping to reach him since Mrs. B phone went straight to voicemail too.

Maybe, maybe they were already at the police station helping Matthew? His parents were the Commissioner and DA after all.

How did the police find out? The last I remembered his Uncle Clint confessed. I figured with his top notch lawyers he'd be absolved in no time. After all of these months, I was beginning to hope the case would just be closed due to lack of evidence. Argh, I didn't even ask Matthew about it. I was too busy having my meltdown.

I have to get out of here! Matthew must be freaking out...

Destiny paged the nurse, "Who do I have to see about getting discharged?"

The nurse looked at her in disbelief, "Ms. Evans you are not fit to leave for at least another 2 weeks. I know you must be devastated seeing your friend get arrested right in front of you but..."

Destiny interrupted, "He's not just a friend he's my boyfriend and he needs me. You can't FORCE me to stay..." she warned getting dressed.

She scoured through the clothes in her room attempting to find something that fit. She settled on the black empire waist dress that she last wore at Capricorn after Nate's graduation. None of her old pants fit and it's not like Shaun thought to go shopping for her maternity clothes, the mall was not his favorite place.

Her nurse walked back in as Destiny was looking for her shoes,"Ms. Evans you have to get these forms filled out by your guardian before leaving. You are putting your health and that of your child at risk!"

Destiny looked up at her and rolled her eyes "Do you SEE my guardian around?"

The nurse shook her head in disapproval, "Then you leave me no choice." She turned around to address someone Destiny couldn't see until she made her way to the door. "She is confined to her room. Don't allow her to leave."

Destiny glanced outside of her room to see a hospital security guard posted outside. "Oh, you've GOT to be kidding me!" She threw her hands up in frustration. "I want to see my doctor; you can't keep me here against my will."

Meanwhile, at the police station Matthew was booked and fingerprinted. He remained silent except to request his lawyer, his Mom. One of the officers snickered. "Oh you'll see her real soon."

Matthew furrowed his eyebrows, what did that mean? I get it; they're going to try to question me before they call her, sneaky bastards. Matthew spent the whole ride there trying to figure out how the cops found out what he'd done.

As Matthew was led to the staircase that would take him to the holding cells below, his mouth dropped as he recognized who ratted him out.

John McBain the chief of detectives, led the star witness out of his office. She cracked this cold case wide open overhearing Matthew confess to killing Eddie Ford, McBain thought. Danielle Rayburn shook her head nodding to McBain when he thanked her and said he'd keep in touch.

"Dani, you did this?" Matthew shouted in disbelief, stopping in his tracks to stare her down.

"Matthew all I did was tell the truth." Dani shot him a condescending smile. She'd been waiting so long to exact her revenge on his royal highness Matthew Buchanan. She didn't care who she hurt as long and he felt as much pain as he inflicted on her and Nate.

Did he really think that Nate wouldn't eventually tell her the real reason he left town? Matthew ruined her happiness with the only guy she'd ever loved. I'll never forgive him, Dani thought.

She spun around walking away, "You'll pay for hurting Destiny, I swear it." Matthew sneered at his ex.

Dani laughed throwing her bag over her shoulder, "What are you gonna do Matthew, shoot me?" she shouted as she exited from the station.

Once outside Dani texted "Stage 1 complete." She promptly received a reply text "Meet me at the rendezvous point with these supplies." Dani scrolled down the list. "What am I now, a pharmacy?" she muttered walking to her car.

Back at the hospital, Destiny thought of a way to distract the guard long enough to make a run for it. If this didn't work she'd be forced to call Shaun and beg him to find out any news he could on Matthew. She REALLY didn't want him to find out Matthew was arrested...if he didn't already know.

"Owww!" Destiny screamed clutching her belly and kneeling to the floor.

The guard rushed in crouching beside her & placing an arm around her waist. "What's wrong?" he demanded clearly on edge around a very pregnant Destiny.

"I don't know, something's wrong with the baby.." she squeezed out through clenched teeth, breathing hard.

He jumped up "I'm gonna call your nurse stay here."

"Hurry!" Destiny yelled squeezing her eyes shut.

Once he was out of the room, Destiny grabbed her purse & phone and ran in the opposite direction.

Surprisingly even after she was on a different floor, she didn't hear any announcements on the PA system of a crazy pregnant teen trying to escape. Just in case she went to a supply shelf and put on a lab jacket and mask.

After a few minutes she decided she couldn't walk all the way down from the 7th floor in her condition and decided to risk taking the elevator. She hurriedly pushed the down button silently praying she wouldn't get caught. As the doors slid open she surveyed the people already inside; there were two doctors discussing the contents of a chart. They both looked up at Destiny. "Doctors" she greeted nodding her head. They responded in kind and went back to their chart. Destiny sighed in relief.

She reminded herself to calmly walk through the lobby; if she ran she would draw unwanted attention to herself. The exit was twenty feet away but she had to pass the security desk. One security officer took care of the visitors but the other was on his walkie talkie scanning the area.

She tried to avoid eye contact and walk past when she felt a hand on her arm. "Excuse me, I'm sorry, how do I get to the maternity ward? My grandchild just had her 1st baby" asked a middle aged woman carrying a bunch of balloons.

Destiny smirked at the irony. She was pregnant but didn't have a clue where the maternity ward was. Wait a minute, I know Vivian works on the 4th floor, maybe its there she reasoned. "That's not my department but I think it's on the 4th floor" Destiny responded, walking between the balloons and the security desk. Thanks lady, you had perfect timing she thought as she walked through the sliding doors.

Destiny lowered her mask and walked to the corner to hail a cab. After a few unsuccessful minutes a black limousine pulled up. She instinctively backed away from the curb figuring it wasn't anyone she knew.

"Hello Destiny, I was just coming to see you." Destiny's eyes squinted as the windows slowly rolled down trying to place the semi-familiar voice. "Mr. Buchanan is that you? Oh my gosh, am I happy to see you. Matthew was just arrested!"

Clint Buchanan exited the limo, wrapping his arm around Destiny's shoulder, "I know. I'm here to give you a ride."

Destiny got into the limo and slid over as Clint sat beside her, "Thank you, I've been so worried. How is Matthew?" she questioned while buckling her seatbelt.

"He's hanging in there the poor kid. How are you? I was delighted to hear you and the baby were alright after that unfortunate accident Destiny."

"We're both fine. The baby is in perfect health..." Destiny trailed off as she looked out of the window. "Are we making a pit stop? We just passed Llantano Avenue, that's the fastest way to the police station." She swung around pointing at the missed turn.

"We have to meet up with my associate before we get underway" Clint explained.

After 20 minutes of idle chit chat, Destiny had enough. "Mr. Buchanan I really have to get to Matthew. Where exactly are we going?"

Clint shook his head "Patience is a virtue Destiny, we're 2 minutes away"

Suddenly, the car took a right along an unmarked path. It stopped at an old, rusty abandoned gas station.

Clint opened his door and exited opening the trunk and talking to whomever this associate was. She strained to hear their conversation but the A/C and running engine made it impossible. Suddenly, the door opened and Destiny was blinded by a bright camera flash, "What the hell?" Destiny rubbed her eyes as Clint came back in the limo carrying a small paper bag "Sorry about that, now we can get underway."

Clint rolled down the window "I trust you know what to do with that?"

Dani stuck her head in "Hiya Destiny how's my ex-bff doing?"

Destiny unbuckled her seat belt "You bitch!" she screamed trying to reach across Mr. Buchanan to throttle Dani.

"Whoa calm down Destiny. You have spunk, I've always liked that about you," he chuckled holding Destiny's wrist and forcing her back to her seat.

He turned to Dani "Go back to the station, make sure you show it to Matthew and Matthew only! Tell him my terms and make sure he understands what's in store if he doesn't follow my instructions..." he squeezed Destiny's wrist causing her to scream in pain.

Dani smiled "I'm on it" waving at Destiny before walking away.

"Let me go! How can you be plotting against your own nephew? Matthew trusts you!" Destiny screamed.

"Put your seatbelt on, you're my precious cargo now" Clint sneered opening the bag to reveal a handkerchief and a small brown bottle. He placed a couple drops of the clear liquid on the handkerchief.

"What is that?" Destiny asked reaching for her door handle but it was locked. When she turned around Clint pressed the handkerchief against her nose and mouth forcing her to breathe in the contents. Her muffled screams faded to whimpers as she slipped into unconsciousness.


	16. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Matthew was still reeling. He couldn't believe Dani ratted him out. He knew the day would come eventually when he had to pay, he just hoped it would be years from now.  
>He was still pondering his fate when they descended the stairs after his interrogation.<p>

"Matthew!"

He looked up when he heard his Dad call out to him. The wind was knocked right out of his stomach when he saw him, the Commissioner, in a cell. "Dad! What? You were arrested?"

"Don't worry son these obstruction charges will never stick." Bo reassured.

"Dad, where's Mom? We have to tell her what's happened; she'd know what to do." She's the DA so she would be pulled off the case due to personal conflict. His Mom couldn't very well arraign her own husband and son, right?

"Sorry, I won't be much help from in here Matthew." Matthew craned his neck to see his Mom was in the cell across from his Dad.

"No..." Matthew whispered. They were arrested because they tried to protect me, he thought somberly. Now they could lose their jobs and freedom because of him. "I'm so sorry." Matthew whispered as he was thrown in the same cell as his Dad. "It's not your fault son. We did what we felt was right to protect you" Bo said hugging Matthew.

Nora observed with tears in her eyes, "You know it was that little witch Dani that sold you up river, right? Starr and Sam are the only descent Manning kids walking this Earth..." she mumbled.

Matthew nodded "She was at the hospital earlier lying to Destiny's FACE about us hooking up behind her back. Then she just had to remind Des that I chose Dani over her last year. Thank God Destiny got her memory back while we were arguing. She's such a manipulative b-"

"Matthew Buchanan!..." Nora shook her head. "Why would Dani go all the way to the hospital to cause trouble for you and Destiny? I knew she wasn't your favorite person, especially after the accident, but I thought she was still Destiny's friend."

Matthew sighed, "I threatened Nate and ran him out of town. Dani's out for revenge."

"Give him a gold star; Matty's finally figured it out." Dani rounded the corner with her telltale smirk.

Nora couldn't see Dani from her cell but she had some choice words for her deceptive ways "Do you have ANY idea what you've done?"

"Aww Mrs.B you know how it is-" Dani began.

"DON'T you dare, only Destiny gets to call me that and you can't hold a candle to her." rebuked Nora wagging her finger for emphasis.

Dani walked between the cells. "Oh so NOW you're all pro-Destiny too? Well, let me share something with you. It just tickles me pink everytime I see it." She spun around and held up her phone to Matthew revealing the picture of Destiny in the limousine. "I have your baby mama now; if you ever want to see her again, do as I say or she'll suffer! It'd be a shame if she ended up in the hospital AGAIN because of you..."

Matthew swiped his arm through the bars at Dani, "If you hurt her, I swear it'll be the LAST thing you do!"

Dani easily dodged out of the way, "I WILL if you don't do as you're told."

Bo had enough, "If anything happens to her we're witnesses that you've admitted to kidnapping her."

Nora kept the ball rolling, "Yes, and that you threatened her well being."

Dani rolled her eyes, "Who's gonna believe 3 criminals over sweet little me? Besides, what proof do you have?" She erased the picture from her phone. "Whoops, clumsy me I just deleted it. I only had to show it to you, I never intended to keep it!"

Destiny came to hearing two distinct male voices arguing. One was Clint Buchanan, the other she didn't recognize.  
>There was a blindfold over her eyes and her hands were cuffed. She was sitting on a soft bed and she felt a pillow behind her back. The place reeked of smoke and alcohol.<p>

She wanted to listen in to see if she'd hear something useful but damn she had to use the bathroom. Unfortunately, she couldn't hold it any longer. "Hey, I have to use the bathroom. Hey!"

"You shut your hole!" Rough hands shook her shoulders.

"Ahh! My arm just healed you jerk!" Destiny bellowed. The blindfold was pulled down her face and she gasped, "It can't be...you're, you're...dead!"

Eddie Ford smiled, "My death was greatly exaggerated."

"All of this time Matthew thought he killed you" Destiny sputtered.

"I didn"t know I had such a pretty fan..." Eddie knelt down putting his face inches from hers. Destiny pulled back in disgust. "You're in my house now Princess and you'll do as I say." Eddie Ford threatened roughly gripping Destiny's chin.

"Well Buchanan clan what will it be?" Dani stood between the cells, tapping her foot.

"You can't expect us to go through with this. How do I know Destiny won't be harmed?" Matthew attempted to reason with her.

"What's in this for you Dani?" Bo couldn't fathom her vendetta against Matthew ran this deep over Nate.  
>Nora wanted to keep her talking too "Destiny considered you her best friend. How could you betray her like this?"<p>

"Any friendship I had with her and Matthew ended when you all tried to cover up what HE did to Nate's Dad", she accused, pointing at Matthew. "Quit stalling, no last minute miracle is gonna save either of you."

"I have no choice...I'll confess to killing Eddie Ford. Once I do you release Destiny, give me your word!" Matthew hissed between clenched teeth.

"Deal." Dani smirked leaving the holding area.

Once she left Nora and Bo began to strategize. "We can ask McBain to leak a false statement to the press. When Dani is followed she'll lead the police straight to Destiny. Then.."

Matthew shook his head, "No, I'm not putting Destiny in danger you guys. I'm going to confess, it's the truth anyway; no more hiding."

"Hold on Matthew let's talk about this..." suggested Nora.

Matthew shook the bars, "GUARD! I WANT TO CONFESS!" 


	17. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

John McBain entered the grey interrogation room where Matthew was sitting at a desk handcuffed to his chair.

It was standard procedure and McBain couldn't offer special treatment to the Commissioner's son. "I'm glad you've decided to come clean Matthew. The judge will look favorably upon that."

Matthew looked up, "I've wanted to confess for a long time Lieutenant but I was scared." He clenched his fist. "Now I'm doing this for Destiny and our baby."

McBain noticed Matthew's tension, "Yeah congratulations, I heard about you and Destiny. It's the happiest and scariest time all rolled into one right? I remember that feeling..." his voice trailed off as he was dragged into memories of Marty and Natalie.

Matthew ran his free hand through his hair "Then you understand that I'd give my life to protect my family if they were in danger- hypothetically speaking."

Lieutenant McBain leaned his hand against the table and whispered "Is Destiny in danger? Is someone forcing you to confess?"

Matthew sighed "I'm confessing because I really did it. Now, I never got my phone call. I need to talk to Shaun Evans. He's the only one I trust to protect my family, hypothetically speaking." He hoped he dropped enough hints that he didn't want the cops getting involved. He couldn't risk them tipping off the kidnappers.

McBain sighed, Matthew was obviously done talking to him, "Gimme a couple of minutes and I'll get you that phone call." He walked out.

Matthew stared at the double sided glass praying that whoever was on the other side could be trusted with the knowledge he just dropped on McBain.

Officer Brody Lovett stepped out of the "secret" room behind the double sided glass to intercept McBain. He couldn't believe Matthew was a cold blooded killer, he was a good kid. Matthew and Destiny helped get him to the hospital awhile back. He wanted to repay that debt.

McBain came around the corner and met Brody in the hallway, "Did you catch all that?"

Brody placed his hands against his belt "Yeah someone is threatening Destiny and forcing Matthew to confess."

McBain nodded leaning against the wall and crossing his arms, "He wants Shaun to protect her. Our movements are being watched."

Brody nodded, "He's a bright kid. I'll work with Shaun discreetly to catch the unsub. I owe Matthew and Destiny for saving my ass in Angel Square."

McBain chuckled "I was hoping you'd volunteer. Whatdya think we were having this conversation for? Just make sure you don't meet Shaun in a public place."

Brody scoffed, "Lieutenant, I've got this."

Shaun Evans was at Tea Delgado-Manning's house discussing Destiny's situation with her. He trusted Tea's blunt approach- mostly due to her being a cut throat defense attorney. "I loathe that kid. If it wasn't for him Destiny wouldn't be pregnant or in the hospital."

Tea sat next to him on the brown leather sofa in a red mini dress with her legs crossed. Tea and Shaun had been friends for years while he protected her family from one calamity after the next. She placed her hand on top of Shaun's "And...?" she prompted.

Shaun looked down at their hands then up to her eyes "And I trusted him with my sister. I never imagined their friendship would lead to all THIS. I'm supposed to have great instincts. How could I let this happen on my watch?"

Tea chuckled "Shaun you're her brother not a puppet master. You can't control her every move. I think you're treading in dangerous waters trying to keep them apart. It will backfire and push them closer together. Matthew IS the father of her baby and she will regain her memory eventually. She'll resent you for trying to take advantage of her amnesia."

Shaun shook his head "Technically, I'm her uncle, but she still feels like my little sister to me." Shaun's phone began to ring, "Excuse me Tea, hello?" He was surprised to see the LPD were calling.

"Shaun it's me Matthew. PLEASE don't hang up. Destiny's been kidnapped & Dani is involved, she showed me a picture of Destiny in a limo. You're the only one I can trust to find Des."

Shaun wanted to bombard Matthew with a slew of questions, but was interrupted by the sound of the front door swinging open as Danielle arrived home. "Hi Mom. Hi Shaun what are you doing here?" she asked placing her keys on the front table.

"Don't trust her" Matthew said "Whoever took Destiny wanted me to confess to killing Eddie Ford. Besides Dani and Nate, I don't know who-CLICK."

Damn we got cut off. Shaun wanted to grab and shake the truth out of that lying girl, "Dani. Hi, how are?" Now, I have to parlay like that wasn't Matthew telling me Lil D is in danger!

"Hey Shaun, who was that? It looked pretty serious?" Tea questioned.

"It was about my brother Greg. He wants to see me right away. I'm sorry Tea I have to go." Shaun lied grabbing his jacket.

Dani looked between her Mom and Shaun's retreating form "That was weird. I hope they're not letting Greg out..."

Tea hugged her daughter "Me too Mija."

Shaun called the hospital. He reached Destiny's hospital room but there was no answer. That's the last place he saw her. He couldn't go to the hospital without showing he already knew she was missing. For all he knew someone could be watching him right now. He had to pretend to go to Statesville prison, ditch his car and circle back to Llanview.

He dialed information and got transferred to the nurses station. The nurse confirmed it, Destiny was missing. He asked for everyone who had visited that day: him, Matthew and surprise, surprise- Danielle. After she left, the cops arrested Matthew and Destiny said she wanted to be discharged to 'see her boyfriend.'

Shaun shook his head, damn, her memory must have returned; oh well, that was the least of his worries right now.

Shaun received an anonymous phone call from a blocked number. He cautiously answered surprised he recognized the voice on the other line. 'Shaun, it's Brody, I'm on a burner. I know Matthew called you about Destiny being in danger. The LPD wants to unofficially offer our support. Whatever you need, I'll make it happen."

"Thanks Brody, I appreciate that. I'm staying off the radar by telling people I'm visiting Greg at Statesville. First, I need to ditch my car for a rental. Also, if you can have hospital security check their tapes for the limo Destiny got in, that'd be a huge help. Don't trust anyone, Danielle is working with them & she was supposed to be Destiny's best friend."

"I'll get right on it. I'm in plain clothes so just text me and I'll meet you with that rental. We'll trace Danielle's calls too. Destiny's a sweet girl that doesn't deserve this. Don't worry, we'll find her Shaun.


	18. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Clint basked in his triumph over his cheating ex-wife Nora and his younger brother Bo. He explained he still seethed whenever he thought about them sneaking around behind his back. He vowed vengeance against them.

After careful planning, preparation and pawns to do his dirty work, he finally had them trapped like rats in a cage.

"How could you hurt Matthew like this? Letting him think he killed Eddie all of this time! What did Matthew ever do but idolize you?" Destiny demanded.

Clint looked at Destiny over the breakfast the chauffeur brought for them. "Matthew is collateral damage. I made that decision long ago. There was no way to keep him segregated from the pain so I gave up trying. Besides, his pain increases his parents pain."

She scoffed "You're gonna pay for this. Matthew will figure out Dani is working for you. He'll save me."

"From a jail cell? Get your head out of the clouds Destiny... Well, I must be on my way to the police station. It's time to reap what I've sown." Clint announced rising from the table. "If I were you I'd get on Eddie's good side. He"ll be taking care of you."

Taking care of me? I don't like the sound of that at all... Destiny shuddered. "You can't leave me with this maniac!" Destiny stood up.

Eddie Ford stood up and gripped Destiny's shoulders pushing her back down in her seat. She felt her hair stand on edge when he began to rub them. She pushed his hands away "Don't touch me you creep."

Destiny wanted to cry but wouldn't give Eddie Ford the satisfaction. She knew that's what fueled him, to see fear in his victims' eyes.

Eddie dramatically feigned hurt, "You think I'm a maniac? He's the mastermind behind this whole thing, sister. He wanted to sweep into that hotel room, "shoot" me with those blanks and be this BIG hero in Nora's eyes."

"Not just her this whole town. Everything was perfect until you let Nora escape. Things just went downhill from there when Matthew frantically called me. He didn't know I was already on my way to try to clean up your mess Ford." Clint sneered pointing at Eddie.

"Oh here we go again. This whole plan of yours had holes in it from the start. Especially that damn needle full of mumbo jumbo that had me declared legally dead by those clueless cops. It hurt like a mofo when I woke up in that cold morgue." Eddie complained.

Clint barked back "You idiot, you let Matthew shoot the last blank in the gun and you punctured that bag of blood we taped to your chest. That mumbo jumbo was a secret formula called VDF -Vital Decelerating Fluid- developed by Buchanan Enterprises. It made everyone think you were dead. Once you were brought to the morgue I replaced your body with a decomposed corpse and anonymously paid off the coroner to forge your death certificate."

While they argued Destiny saw a lone cell phone forgotten on the table. She reached for it with her fork and stuck it between her waistband and back." I have to pay the water meter!" Destiny yelled interrupting their shouting match.

"Tony take her to the bathroom and keep your eyes on her." Eddie ordered the chauffeur around, taking out his frustrations on him. Once that Buchanan kid was in jail, he could finally get outta this backward town with all the cash Clint paid him.

Destiny walked with Tony trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. He opened the bathroom door looked around then stepped aside and let her in. She walked in and turned around to lock the door. She grabbed the cell phone and saw there were no bars! She couldn't call out, damnit! Destiny wracked her brain and hit the map function hoping it showed the last place he looked up, praying it was the house they were in. The map showed she was somewhere in the northwest of the Llantano Mountains. Lucky yeah right, she thought sighing sitting on the toilet seat. Even if I escape I have no idea where I am. There are no major roads on this map either. If I leave I'll be wandering around lost!

Destiny decided to send Shaun an email of everything she heard while here. Inevitably, whoever leaves with this phone will end up in an area with reception. She just hoped the message will automatically send, like her phone does. By the time that happens, they'd have no idea what she'd done...

After she hit 'send', she really used the restroom and washed her hands to keep up the facade.

She exited thanking Tony and sitting back down at the table. She dropped the phone on the rug and kicked it away when she heard Clint complaining about misplacing his phone.

Tony looked under the table, "It's right here boss, it must've fallen." He handed it to Clint.

"Good man. Tony let's head to the police station. I can't wait to see the anguish on their faces as they rot in those cells" Clint laughed.

"You'll all pay for this" Destiny sneered.

"Watch her Eddie and don't screw this one up!" Clint ordered walking out the front door.

Shaun and Brody were comparing notes in his new rental. They were miles from town where he stashed his car.

Brody had bad news, "The limo was at the far end of the block in front of a convenience store. There's always hospital staff going in and out so they never bothered to install cameras. The last thing we see is Destiny walking out of the camera's range."

Shaun hit the steering wheel in frustration "Damnit!"

Brody sympathized, when his son Liam was kidnapped by Marty he was going crazy too. "We still have Danielle's phone records. She's been texting a number we traced to a prepaid cell phone. If we can find out who that cell belongs to we can identify her accomplice."

Shaun finished the takeout Brody bought "Yeah but we have to wait until the store opens tomorrow to find out who that is and we both know time is ticking. The more time passes the less likely our chances of finding her alive."

Brody knew Shaun was right but he had to bolster his spirits "I'm not gonna sit here and listen to you give up. Do you want to go home and take a nap?"

Shaun frowned "Don't make me hurt you Brody, I'd never give up on my sister."

Shaun's phone alerted him to a new email. He checked his Inbox but there was nothing new. He went to his Spam folder and started to delete the junk: Chase bank (geez he didn't even have an account with them), dating websites, Logan department store sales... The last one caught his eye, 'Shaun it's me Destiny.'

Shaun's face lit up "Good job Lil D!"

Brody looked at Shaun "What's up?"

Shaun was reading and responding to Brody simultaneously, "Destiny got her hands on a phone and sent me an e-mail. She got the drop on those kidnappers. I'm forwarding it to McBain, he has to verify all Destiny heard. You won't believe who's behind this..." Shaun handed the phone to Brody while he started the car. "Don't worry Destiny I'm coming."

Matthew sat on the upper bunk, leaning against the wall with his face on his knees. He hadn't touched the food the guards brought, he was too worried about Destiny and the baby. The worst scenarios ran through his mind of her suffering because of him!

Dani hadn't sent any news about releasing Destiny even though he confessed last night. What was she waiting for? She could have been lying about releasing her. He just hoped she had a shred of honesty left.

"This Buchanan family reunion just gets better and better. Look who's coming to breakfast" the guards joked as they allowed Clint access.

Clint looked at Bo trying to comfort Matthew in their cell. Nora had her head against the bars wishing she could do the same. The sight brought joy to Clint's evil heart, "I can't believe this. You all were arrested? I came to offer my support. How are you holding up?"

Matthew lifted his tear stained cheeks "Uncle Clint?"

McBain was in his office scrambling to get permission from one of the Fords to exhume the body. That would take the longest amount of time so he wanted to get the ball rolling. He couldn't believe Eddie Ford was alive this whole time. He and Clint made his whole department look like rookie chumps.

He wanted Clint to take his time gloating downstairs while they gathered the evidence needed to take them down. "This is McBain" John rasped, "I need copies of the property plans of the northwest region of the Llantano mountains. Ready the helicopter, I want to be airborne in 20 minutes." He'll rendezvous with Shaun and Brody to rescue Destiny once they triangulated the location.


	19. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

McBain was airborne perusing the property maps he received from the Llanview Department of Buildings. In this remote area of the woods there were more properties than he anticipated as he counted the multi-colored roofs. He cherished his solitude like the next man but couldn't imagine having anything but a summer cabin here.

He needed to cross-reference these addresses with their owners, "Officer where's the residential log that corresponds to this map?" McBain asked the officer to his left. He saw the officer's eyes widen, "Lieutenant that's all that came on the fax, nothing else."

John slapped his hand down his own face in frustration, "There are over a dozen properties down there. We need that list to narrow it down. Call and get the list emailed then cross-reference it with the Buchanans and their associates."

Clint was in his own personal nirvana. Bo and Nora were arguing over him. She blamed him for setting this all in motion and Bo defended his big brother. Matthew jumped off of his bunk "Uncle Clint I have to get out of here. Can you post bail?"

Clint looked at Matthew, damn he wished he could feel remorseful but he just didn't. He used to wish Matthew was his and Nora's son when they were married. He hoped to teach him the family motto 'the Buchanan way is the ONLY way.' Bo just didn't have the chops to teach him such essential values. Unfortunately, those days were over. Clint couldn't afford to get sentimental when he was so close to his goal. Now Matthew had to learn the hard way.

"Matthew you weren't arraigned yet so bail hasn't even been set. Besides you confessed. I doubt they'd let you free...you killed someone." Clint ground salt in Matthew's wounds.

"But Destiny..." Matthew trailed off, looking up at the ceiling, fisting his hair and pacing.

"What about Destiny... that she's pregnant? I've known THAT for some time now. I've gotta say, I was very happy to hear about her release from the hospital." Clint remarked.

Matthew froze in his tracks "How..did you know she was discharged?" Matthew narrowed his eyes as he felt the puzzle pieces sliding into place. The picture Dani had was of Destiny...in a limousine. She wasn't tied up so she must have trusted whoever was in there. Who rides around in one of those nowadays? Someone who can afford a chauffeur...that's who.

"Clint? Matthew asked you a question." Nora looked between him, Bo and Matthew.

Destiny was going crazy. Hadn't Shaun received her message by now? Where was he and the cavalry to rescue her?

She was ready to get the hell away from Eddie Ford. She was trying to watch TV but Eddie kept talking throughout the movie. If he wasn't asking her a question, he was commenting on the storyline. She shushed him multiple times but he'd just start up again. "Would you shut up? I want to hear the movie, not you!" Destiny couldn't hold it in any longer.

Eddie narrowed his eyes "What I want is outta this hell hole! Day in and day out I've been stuck in this house. I finally have some pretty company... but she's not being nice at all."

"You are a sick degenerate. I can see why Mrs. Salinger left you." Destiny folded her arms over her chest refocusing on the movie.

Eddie furiously stood up and kicked the TV off its stand. It smashed on the hardwood floor, sparks flying out. "You're gonna regret that Princess!"

Shaun and Brody rendezvoused with the LPD 'B' team that arrived at the turn-off closest to the woodland estates.

Brody flashed his badge comparing notes with the arriving officers. Shaun wondered which estate Destiny was being held at, apparantly the officers had two properties of interest. One was bought by Asa Buchanan and the other by Victor Lord. Clint was Victor's son in law for many years so they couldn't rule it out.  
>Shaun was worried about Destiny being with that abusive psycho Eddie Ford. "What's the plan Lovett? We have to save Destiny now."<p>

Brody called John, "We're here with the 'B' team. Which house are you storming? We can check out the other one."

John gave Brody directions to the Lord's since it was closer to their location. John and the 'A' team were headed for the Buchanan lodge.

Destiny got up from the couch and slowly backed up out of the living room putting the dining room table between her and Eddie. He was growling like a rabid dog about teaching her some respect.

Suddenly a shrill alarm bellowed through the house. Destiny covered her ears as Eddie walked to a wall candlebra pulling it down to reveal four monitors behind a false wall. "Looks like we have company."

Destiny made a mad dash hoping to somehow pass Eddie and run out the front door. Eddie was too fast, spun around and intercepted Destiny easily grabbing her arm, "Oh no you don't Princess!"  
>Destiny screamed at the top of her lungs!<p>

McBain and his team heard alarms go off as they approached the Bucahanan lodge. McBain yelled into his earpiece "We've lost the element of surprise, storm the house!"

Following procedure an officer got on the megaphone, "This is the Llanview police department, we have the place surrounded. Come out with your hands up!"

As John and the others got within thirty feet of the lodge it suddenly exploded knocking everyone off of their feet and flying back.

Shaun, Brody and their team heard alarms sounding off all around them. Not a minute later they looked northeast at the sound of a massive explosion.

Shaun looked at Brody in shock, "What the hell was that?"

Brody looked from him to the other officers equally astonished. "Get McBain on the line. See if anyone's hurt. We're going in NOW!"

They stormed the house, filing in with guns drawn. Shaun saw a broken TV on the floor but no Destiny!

"Where IS she? I KNOW she wasn't at the other house...with that explosion!" Shaun yelled.

An officer rushed in from a bedroom "Officer Lovett I found something."

Brody and Shaun ran meeting her halfway down the brown hallway. Shaun looked at her nametag, "What's that Officer Adu?" In her hand was a black and white photo. Shaun grabbed it "This is Destiny's! It's from her baby's last sonogram."

Brody was pissed "Damnit where did Eddie take her? We had the house surrounded. Screw this, Clint is gonna tell us if I have to beat the answers out of him."  
>"You're after me Brody cause I'm gonna kick his ASS!"<p>

Brody got on his phone. "This is officer Brody Lovett requesting an ambulance at the Buchanan lodge up in the Llantano mountains. There was an explosion. We're heading there now to see if John and his crew are alright. Arrest Clint Buchanan and Danielle Rayburn- Manning, they've been working with Eddie Ford..Yes that psycho is still alive and was holding Destiny Evans hostage here. Somehow, he gave us the slip. I want an APB out on them." Brody nodded his head "Yeah release Bo, Nora and Matthew. He obviously didn't kill Eddie Ford."

Shaun noticed the secret wall was triggered by the downturned candelabra. He went to all of them to see if this lodge held any additional secrets. The last one he tried in the vestibule revealed a sliding wooden floor that hid steps leading down. Shaun activated the flashlight mode on his phone, "Officer Adu, I'm going after my sister let Lovett know." She put her hand on his shoulder, "Not without us Mr. Evans." She signalled three officers over, pointing at the first one "You tell Lovett where we are." The others she pointed at the underground passageway, "The rest of you are with me."

Shaun led the way as they descended into the dark tunnel.


	20. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

"Matthew, you know I'd never do anything to hurt you. Plus, why would I want to hurt Destiny?" Clint exclaimed placing his hand on his chest.

Matthew worked with Clint long enough at BE to tell when he was spewing bull on the fly. He learned his lesson the last time Clint duped him into turning on his parents. "I don't know but you're gonna wish you NEVER involved her in your schemes. All this time you're still pursuing a vendetta against my parents? Almost getting my Mom raped and killed wasn't enough for you?" Matthew squeezed the bars his knuckles turning white.

"Matthew this is preposterous..." Clint shook his head.

Nora interrupted "See Bo, I told you not to put anything past Clint. He's gone insane!"

"Bo, little brother, you don't believe this nonsense do you?" Clint admonished.

"Pa would be absolutely ashamed of you. Attacking your own flesh and blood...a young pregnant Destiny.?" Bo reprimanded Clint seeing him with renewed eyes.

"Bo, Nora, Matthew Buchanan you are free to go." The guard came in rattling his keys in the lock.

"What?" Clint barked angrily.

"How?" Matthew asked perplexed.

After releasing them from their cells the officer turned to Clint, "Whoa, hold your horses cowboy. You have the right to remain silent..."

Clint struggled, "Unhand me! Do you know who I am?"

The officer explained all that transpired between McBain, Brody, Shaun & Eddie Ford escaping with Destiny.

"Where's Destiny?" Matthew yelled grabbing a fistful of Clint's shirt.

"I want my lawyer." Clint replied staring defiantly into Matthew's eyes. Matthew bolted for the stairs "I'll find her then deal with you UNCLE."

Matthew raced upstairs to retrieve his possessions, then took a cab to the hospital where he left his car. He charged his phone, desperate to reach Shaun. Unfortunately, his voicemail came on "Shaun, it was Clint that kidnapped Destiny. Eddie Ford is still alive and I know where he's taken her- Blair Cramer's lodge. It's the only other cabin connected underground to the Lord and Buchanan properties." The creepiest part was knowing that Victor Lord was twisted enough to even think of having the underground passages in the first place. There was a time when all three estates belonged to him.

"She used to be married to my grandpa a long time ago and I used to play in those tunnels as a kid. I know it like the back of my hand. Look, the charges against me have been dropped, I'll be there in a half hour tops." Matthew hung up speeding the Impala to his Destiny.

Destiny was being dragged through the underground tunnels by Eddie. There were intervals of light approximately every thirty feet, where bulbs were still operational. In between were stretches of eerie darkness. The tunnels smelled of turned over earth after a rain shower. It filled her nostrils, the taste of it on her tongue.

She struggled and screamed at the beginning, hoping someone would hear her. Eddie shut her up by squeezing her wrist causing her to whimper in pain.

It felt like they walked for hours. She was fatigued from overexerting herself after months of bedrest. "I can't walk any more." Destiny panted slumping against a wall.

Eddie pulled on her arm "Oh no, Princess! I am not getting caught because of you! Get up NOW!"

"I am pregnant, I can't walk anymore! Everyone knows you're alive! Clint sold you out, how else would the cops know where to find you?" Destiny yelled back. "Just let me go. You won't get far dragging me around."

"HELL NO! You're my insurance card. Even if Clint ratted me out, I still have my money," he patted his knapsack, "with you in tow, I can get a hefty ransom from your rich boyfriend. One can never have enough money." Eddie smiled.

"D-E-S-T-I-N-Y!" they heard a faint voice yelling from behind.

"SHAUN! I'M HERE, SHA..." Eddie clamped his hand over Destiny's mouth.

"Get up!" Eddie pointed his gun at Destiny.

Destiny's eyes widened as she obliged. She didn't know Eddie had a gun in his bag. She began to cry afraid now that even if Shaun and the others found her they'd just get hurt or killed.

Matthew parked his car in front of the Cramer lodge after speaking to his Dad. Just in case Shaun didn't hear his message someone would know where they were. Bo wanted him to wait for backup but he couldn't just sit there.

Matthew grabbed the tire iron from his trunk before creeping up to the cabin. He looked through the windows but all of the lights were off. He didn't hear anything so he figured he must be the first one there. Matthew used his elbow to break through the glass of a side window, unlatched the lock and crawled in. He knew the entrance to the underground tunnel was near the front door since all of the lodges had the same setup. He used the flashlight function on his phone to navigate to the coat closet. Matthew had a clear view and could get the jump on Eddie from there.

"SHAUN! I'M HERE, SHA..." Shaun turned to glance at the officers with him, "That's Destiny! C'mon we're close!" They all increased their pace. I'm gonna snap that guy in two Shaun thought angrily.

Destiny was surprised when Eddie finally announced that they had arrived at their destination. She was confused because she didn't see any stairs leading out of the tunnel. Eddie pulled her to the wall pushing on it in different spots, searching for the exit. "Eureka." Suddenly, the false wall pivoted revealing the staircase beyond.

Matthew stood up from his seated position in the closet when he heard the fake floor move and voices emerge in the lodge. He got his tire iron ready anxious to introduce it to Eddie Ford's head. All of this time he'd been torturing himself believing he was a murderer, and for what?

He left the door slightly ajar viewing through the slit when Eddie hit the light switch on. Destiny was leaning against the couch crying, he could see the tears glistening on her cheeks. She was directly across from him but didn't see him. Eddie walked into view, he had his back turned to Matthew. He turned sideways tucking his gun into the back of his jeans.

"You move one muscle and I'll make sure your body is never found, capiche?" Eddie threatened.

Destiny looked at Eddie with pure hatred "Why would I run around in the woods at night?"

"Good girl. I'm gonna raid the kitchen." Eddie walked away slamming cupboards in search of food.

Matthew slowly opened the closet door trying not to shock Destiny too much. He placed his finger over his lips when she jumped at the sound of the creaking door.

"Matthew..?"Destiny whispered.

Matthew ran out of the closet grabbing Destiny's hand as they bolted for the door.

"Take another step and it'll be your last" Eddie shouted. Matthew and Destiny turned around to see Eddie, his gun pointed right at them.

Matthew stood in front of Destiny "Don't shoot! Take me hostage instead, let Destiny go."

"I'm the one with the gun! I'll tell YOU what's what, youngblood. Now put that tire iron down" Eddie demanded waving his gun at them.

Matthew didn't hesitate as he dropped it to his side. He reached behind him, Destiny quickly taking his hand. "What's your plan Eddie? My Uncle Clint fingered YOU as the mastermind behind this whole thing. He said the alarms went off on his property so he went online to see his live feed of you with a kidnapped Destiny."

"That backstabbing son of a ... He planned all of this, and is gonna try to get me to take the fall? I don't think so." Eddie fumed taking his eyes off of Matthew while thinking of an escape plan out of Llanview. Matthew tackled Eddie causing the gun to fly out of his hand. "Run Destiny, RUN!" Matthew yelled struggling against Eddie.

"Matthew!" Destiny screamed. She ran for the gun seeing Eddie turning the tide on Matthew. She picked the gun up off of the rug and pointed it at Eddie "Let him go!" she screamed her hands shaking in anger and fear.

They stopped struggling wide eyed Matthew pushing Eddie away. He slowly walked over to Destiny, "It's ok Destiny, give me the gun. Trust me, he's not worth it!"

Destiny glanced at Matthew slowly releasing her vice grip and allowing Matthew to take the gun. "Stand up," he ordered, "after everything you put us through I should pull this trigger again! You KNOW I would."

Eddie slowly advanced on them taunting Matthew, "You panicked before, it doesn't mean you have stones, boy. You know your Mom and girlfriend were both hot for me, if I didn't get interrupted we would've had a good ole time. I don't discriminate, I like chocolate and vanilla shakes..."

"YOU BASTARD!" Matthew pulled the trigger.

"NO!" Destiny screamed, the sound of sirens in the distance.

The Cramer lodge was full of officers as Destiny sat on the couch, Shaun sitting beside her with his arm around her shoulder. "I was so scared Shaun" Destiny wrung his handkerchief in her hands still shaky from her ordeal.

"Don't worry Lil D its finally over. We've given our statements and we're free to go." Shaun assured squeezing her into an affectionate hug. "I'm proud of you Destiny."

"Here's some water" a glass was offered to them both.

Destiny got up as fast as she could engulfing the water bearer in her tight embrace, "Matthew, thank goodness. What did your Dad say?"

Matthew handed the water to Shaun smiling at each other as they both almost got wet, he hugged Destiny back smoothing her hair as he kissed her forehead "My Dad said it was self defense. Besides, Eddie's leg will heal although he screamed bloody murder until the ambulance took him away. After our testimony he'll stand trial and be cellmates with Clint in Statesville ."

Matthew turned to Shaun hand extended, "Thank you Shaun. If it wasn't for you, we would've never found Des."

Shaun put the glasses on the table accepting Matthew's peace offering. "Thanks for calling me but Destiny is the hero here. She practically saved herself sending me that email."

Destiny pretended to buff her nails against her shirt, "What can I say? I'm a modern woman, we don't wait around for Prince Charming anymore." She giggled as Matthew tickled her side, "Oh yeah...?"

"In all seriousness, you guys should head to the hospital and get checked out. Tell McBain I said to stop milking it and get back to work when you see him," Brody joked walking past them to report to Bo.

Shaun laughed turning back to Matthew and Destiny, "Those guys were lucky they weren't close enough to the lodge to get seriously injured when it exploded. Anyway, I'll meet you at the hospital."

Destiny and Matthew glanced at each other both surprised Shaun wasn't insisting Destiny ride with him instead of Matthew. "Yeah we'll see you there" Destiny responded. Matthew smiled content with keeping his mouth shut and accepting the cease fire between himself and Shaun.

Matthew sat in his car fussing over Destiny and buckling her seat belt for her, "Are you sure you're comfortable? How's the baby?"

Matthew's hand was placed on her belly, "Feel for yourself, the baby's kicking again. I think he recognizes your voice" Destiny marvelled.

Matthew smiled widely "So you think it's a boy huh? Buchanan boys.. I heard they get in loads of trouble. I can actually picture a little Destiny running around" he teased.

Destiny pulled Matthew's face close to hers as she kissed his soft lips, "Boy or girl, we'll both have you wrapped around our fingers."

Matthew kissed her back "Sounds like heaven to me." Matthew started the car letting the engine run, "You realize we only have four months left? Not much time at all..."

Destiny looked over at Matthew, "I know we lost a lot of time but we'll make it up, I promise."

Matthew smiled "That's not what I meant Destiny, but I'll hold you to it. Open the glove compartment."

Destiny smirked "What are you up to?" Destiny gasped when she saw the small light blue TIFFANY box. She put her hand over her mouth "Oh my gosh, Matthew..."

He reached over taking the box, "Destiny I know you don't need a Prince Charming but I won't stop trying to be just that. You're so many firsts; best friend, lover and mother of our future baby. Will you be wife too?" Matthew held the box open revealing her custom engagement ring. The two carat princess cut diamond was surrounded by a border of tiny amethysts.

"Yes, a thousand times yes!" Destiny beamed as Matthew placed the ring on her finger.

Fin.


End file.
